DiaRio de uNa maniaCa iinestabLe
by Charo.R
Summary: Psicopatas bipolares, reinas del drama, insectos y hurones! CAPITULO 13 UUP! Un review autora feliiz :
1. Bienvenida a mi mundo!

hola gente!...  
aca les presento mi primer fict publicado, se trata del diario de hermione granger  
Lean y disfruten  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Día: Jueves Hora: 17:55  
Querido diario:

querido?...realmente yo escribí eso?...creo que tanto tiempo con Lavender y Parvati esta haciéndome mal.

Es la primera vez que escribo.

Ginny dice que es bueno descargar las penas en un diario.

En mi opinión es algo estúpido, hablar con un pedazo de papel, Dios... me siento estúpida haciendo esto.

Al diablo con todo

Hermione Granger

Día: jueves Hora: 18:05

Diario: (no pienso escribir "querido"... juro que no lo haré)

De acuerdo, siento curiosidad por saber que se siente.

Te veías tan... solitario sobre la mesita que no pude resistirme.

Que es lo primero que te diré?

Aguarda un momento. se supone que si serás mi "confidente" deberías tener un nombre, no es agradable hablar con alguien que no tiene nombre.

Así que te llamare... Sussy ( n/a: En el cole hay una "amiga imaginaria" de todo el curso. Todas sabemos que no existe pero en nuestros corazones si existe... sussy. volvé!...t apreciamos xDxD)

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger ( no crees que suena súper importante? Hace su entrada la señorita Hermione Jane Granger...te lo dije!...suena importante!)

Mis padres son dentistas. Adoro su sonrisa. Blancos, brillantes y parejos dientes. Deberían participar en un comercial de pasta de dientes, recuérdame que les consiga un representante xD.

Soy la menor de mi familia.

Mi hermana se llama Alexandra. Era mi confidente cuando éramos más pequeñas.  
Porque digo éramos?...pues... desde que se caso con el imbecil de su señor esposo ( a quien desearía encerrarlo en un sótano sin alimento por tiempo indeterminado cada vez que lo veo) se ha vuelto insoportable. Creo que se deja influenciar demasiado. Era bueno cuando lo hacia yo ( conseguí todo lo que quería con una buena carita de perro abandonado... adoraba hacerlo) pero el no debería copiar mis técnicas!.

Volviendo con mi hermana, tanto tiempo con don imbecil ha fundido su cerebro.

Lo único bueno que me ha dado esa relación es a mi sobrinita.

La niña conmigo es un cielo.

Un cielo?...me retracto de lo que dije sobre esa niña anteriormente.

Es el demonio personificado.

Convence a todo el mundo con su carita de niña buena. Pero a mi no me engaña.

No señor!...conmigo nunca lo hará.

Esa niña me odia. Me tira del cabello, ensucia mi ropa, me golpea y cuando siente que alguien se aproxima comienza a llorar desesperada y adivina que,. sabes a quien culpan pro su llanto?...si... adivinaste... a mí!

Realmente no entiendo porque me odia tanto, pero juro que me vengare. Ninguna niña caprichosa podrá conmigo!

nooo...ya veras que noo! ...muajajaja...emm...disculpa...ataque de locura momentáneo.

También esta el perro sucio feo maldito.

Su nombre es Tommy... aunque realmente debería llamarse Belcebú o algo por el estilo (n/a:Dedicado a vos May).

Como dicen, no hay prenda que no se parezca al dueño... y esta no es la excepción... Es igual o peor que Ann ( la diabólica sobrina)

Desearía nunca tener que pisar esa casa. Por suerte solo son dos semanas por año. pero aseguro que son las perores de mi paupérrima existencia.

Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Asisto a un internado a las afueras de Londres.

Paso la mayor parte del año allí.

Cabe destacar que solo existen dos personas a quienes extrañe estando allí: Ann y su perro... (oO el perro no es una persona!...porque dije eso?)...obviamente que no!...solo extraño a mis padres... aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo estoy enfadada con ellos así que. ni pienso en ellos ( papi mami los extrañoooo :'()

En el internado( oh lo olvidaba...es un colegio de magia!...genial) conocí montones de personas.

Entre ello a mis mejores amigos Harry y Ron.

Harry es un cielo ( me encantan sus ojos, verde esmeralda...me quedaran bien a mí?...voy a comprar lentes de contacto de ese color), es hiper comprensivo y muy dulce.

Ron es como un niño chiquito, adoro explicarle las cosas más simples cuando no entiende. Luce adorable. Es muy gracioso verlo cuando se enoja cuando no entiende algo. Se pone tan rojo que se confunde su cabello con su rostro ( no lo dije?...es un tierno pelirrojo pecoso!)

Ambos son como mis hermanos protectores. Aunque a veces creo que son SOBREPROTECTORES. Han espantado a los chicos lindos que se me acercan.  
Corre el rumor de que Ron lo hace porque le gusto. Pero lo que no saben es que a el le gusta Looney ( un sol de chica pero algo...rara :s)

Mi mejor amiga chica es Ginny ( la hermana del pelirrojo adorable)  
Ella es genial. Es pelirroja al igual que Ron y tiene las mismas pecas simpatiquísimas.  
Es una chica súper simpática a la vista. Pero algo que aprendí es NUNCA HACERLA ENOJAR, nunca se sabe que daños podrás sufrir.

Es súper extrovertida( desearía ser como ella. me cuesta demasiado expresarme con las personas-Ginny tenia razón, un diario es muy útil, peor nunca lo admitiré abiertamente), y muy astuta. Es genial idear planes de venganza ( de los cuales ni uno se concreta) contra aquel que moleste.  
Se sorprendería de saber que detrás de esa cara de ángel existe un demonio.

Bueno, se me hace tarde y debo hacer la redacción de pociones.  
Viejo grasiento.

Mas tarde quizás continúe con mi presentación.

Hermione Granger.

Día: Viernes Hora: 7:00( antes de ir a clases :S, durante el desayuno)

Sussy:

Hoy no tengo ganas de asistir a clases.

Tú las tendrías si las primeras horas de la mañana tuvieras que ver a un tipo feo y de pelo grasiento ( recuérdame recomendarle un buen shampoo) y encima de todo con una manada de infelices antipáticos?

Pues yo no!

Ahora estoy en el gran comedor.

OH OH...Se aproxima slytherin idiota...(entiéndase Draco Malfoy infeliz arrogante papacito...I mean rubio teñido con buen culo...who said that?...bueno...hay que admitirlo...el chico esta buenísimo...pero no le quita la idiotez!...lo odiooooo)

Mas tarde te escribo.

Hermione Granger.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Hola gente!  
stoi iniciando un nuevo fict  
conste que esta si es mia!..  
acaba de surgir en un momento de inspiracion  
no es mui buena pero bue, algo es algo  
espero que les guste i acepto criticas ( constructivas)  
dejen reviews!

besis

by:Black r0se14


	2. Fantaseando con Mr Malfoy

**holi!...volvi con el segudno chapt!...sorry la tardanza...abajo explicacion xD  
Los personajes no me perteneces (ojala fueran mios!)  
Le pertenecen a Jo Rowling

* * *

Día: **Sábado** Hora:** No tengo ni idea 

**Sussy**:  
Detesto a Snape, detesto a los slytherins, detesto a DRACO MALFOY!

No fue un muy buen día ayer.

Recuerdas que deje de escribir porque se aproximaba slytherin idota, bueno, el problema no fue su ofensa( ya es cosa del pasado), ya estoy acostumbrada a su saludo matutino, simplemente lo ignore, cosa que se lo pone furioso. Jeje...fue un golpe a su ego (que debo aclarar ,no es poco)

Retomando lo primero.  
Dio su acostumbrado saludo, lo ignore y lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse furioso (como ya te dije antes.).

Como decidí ignorarlo nuevamente ( disfruto hacerlo enfurecer, se ve tan lindo, con su pelo platinado y sus penetrantes ojos grises...pero que cosas digo...su arrogancia cubre todo eso y definitivamente NO ME GUSTAA)

Lo siguiente que hizo fue toma el diario (o sea tu) y estuvo a punto de leerlo.

No creo que haya encontrado nada interesante pero detesto que lean mis cosas.

Como decía ( me voy demasiado por las ramas no crees, Pero es inevitable!) Dónde estaba?

A sí, estuvo a punto de leerlo, pero lo que hice fue levantarme de mi asiento, arrebatarle el diario , lo amenacé ( realmente no deseo recordar la estúpida amenaza que hice, de la cual se burlo como un desgraciado en mi cara) y tan furiosa estaba luego de ese golpe a mi orgullo que salí del comedor furiosa, insultando en voz baja, y detalle que dudo que se le olvide al pobrecito de Neville ( realmente me apeno), gritar como una histérica a aquel que osara dirigirme la palabra o detenerme.

Lo siguiente fue la clase de Snape donde nuevamente me encontré con los slytherin ( entre ellos draqui pooh quien NOOOO ME GUSTA Y YA LO HE DICHO)  
Y Snape se dedico a destruir mi vida y empeorar la situación del día.

El muy maldito no tuvo mejor idea que organizar un trabajo en parejas que consiste en la elaboración de una poción y la duración del trabajo es de 3 meses... no entiendo porque tanto tiempo...pero al grasiento no se le discute nada.

Al momento de armar las parejas estaba por irme con Harry (Ron fue con Neville, el pobrecito después del altercado de la mañana ni se atreve a mirarme) pero el grasiento amargado me detuvo y ÉL eligió las parejas.

Adivina con quien me toco!

Siiii...con Draco Desagradable Ególatra Enfermo Sexy Malfoy.

Quise expresa en voz alta mi inconformidad cuando el rubio oxigenado ya estaba ubicado a mi derecha con una mueca extraña que me dio miedo, sabia que algo tenia planeado pero no sabia que.

Don grasiento repartió diferentes pociones según el nivel de conocimiento de cada grupo ( a mí y a Malfoy nos dio una de las más difíciles, no es por creerme ni nada por el estilo, pero soy la mejor de mi clase, aunque el grasiento no lo admita, y aunque a mí me cueste admitirlo, El pequeño hurón es bueno con el manejo de pociones- pero eso es algo que nunca admitiré públicamente.)

Cuando termino de repartir las pociones sonó la sagrada campana, pero como la suerte no esta de mi lado, Malfoy me detuvo y nuestra conversación fue algo así:

-Hey Granger... Te sientes afortunada de trabajar con la persona más hermosa y sexy del colegio?

-Mmm...realmente lo hago?...yo pensé que me tocaba trabajar contigo!( sussy...no pensaba decirle la verdad!...inflaría su ego mas de lo que ay esta inflado!)

-Granger , la ironía no te va.

-OK. Ya sé que no. Hace falta aclararlo?

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarme lo frene, realmente lo quería saberlo.

-De acuerdo. Terminaste?...oh todavía falta alguno de tus patéticos comentarios

-No, no termine, y aunque no lo creas, NO. No voy a hacer uno de mis comentarios que aunque tú lo digas no son patéticos. Mañana a las 4:00 en la biblioteca hay que empezar a investigar.

-A esa hora no puedo, que sea mas temprano.

- No me interesa que no puedas, tengo entrenamiento así que soluciona lo tuyo. Adiós.

Juro que me dieron ganas de golpearlo hasta deformar su lindo rostro!.

A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Debo decir que era mentira, mañana no tenia que hacer nada.

Pero adoro hacerle la contra.

Lastima que esta vez no gané.

Aunque vale la pena ceder si es por el bien de esa figura...El quidditch debería ser obligatorio para todos los chicos.

El día continuo de mal en peor.

Llegue tarde a trasformaciones por culpa de esa "entretenida" charla con el hurón, bajaron puntos a mi casa y me gane un castigo. Por que, porque estaba en la clase, muy metida en mi fantasía de arrancarle el cuello a Malfoy cuando Mc Gonagal no tuvo mejor idea que interrumpirme y mi contestación fue algo como: "Que diablos quiere vieja bruja, justo estaba en la mejor parte" y bue...así fue como llegue al castigo. Cada sábado ayudar a algún profesor con lo que necesite.  
Hoy debo ayudar a Sprout a fertilizar sus roñosas plantas.

Pero dime...quién no reaccionaria así cuando interrumpen una fantasía justo en la parte donde Malfoy suplica por su vida?

Debo ir a la biblioteca a hacer el maldito trabajo de pociones con el protagonista de mis fantasias y luego el castigo con Sprout.

Quizás a la noche escriba un poco más.

**H**ermione **G**ranger.

* * *

Excusa por la demora?...sipi...casi no use la pc donde staba el archivo del chapt asiq no lo podia subir...aparte el cole (con el cierre del trimestre i todo eso stoi hasta las manos xDxD)  
Chapt cortito pero no daba para poner algun otro suceso! jeje...el proximo va a ser mas larguito pero ya saben  
muchso postactualizacion  
grax a todos los q leen i ahora  
contestacion de rr: 

**Harrymaniatica**: Mi primer review! Sii!...grax por el post...me alegra q t haya gustado!...disfruta el segundo chapt!

**Silviota**: Holi! Me alegra q t haya gustad i respondiendo a tu pregunta, va a estar basado en el diario pero en el mismo herm va a ir relatando e incluyendo dialogos xDxD...besis i disfruta el segundo chapt!

**Nadia op**: Me alegra q t parezca divertido! Jeje...besis i disfruta el segundo chapt.

**xBellatrixLestrange01x**: Holi! Que bueno q t guste!…i no t voi a dejar con las ganas de saber el final...no me gusta que dejen los fics inconclusos xDxd...asiq no lo voi a dejar xDxD besis i difruta el segundo chapt!

**JenLo-a-02:** holi!...jeje...yo tngo a la sussy imaginaria pero no el diario...no suelo escribir un diario intimo por peligro en mi casa ( entiendase hermanas que revisan :)jeje  
me alegra q t guste i wow...me agregaste a tu coso q t avisa?...tonces q te avise i me dejas post dale?  
besis i disfruta el chapt!

besis i hasta la proxima actualizacioon!

by:Black r0se14

pd/qiero post!


	3. Lindo, lindo castigo

**holii!**

he vuelto con el 3 cappii!..spero q les guste i qiero post!

No soi Rowling, ni rica, ni la creadora de los personajes...soi una simple pseudoescritora con ideas q buscan salir de mi cabezita xDxD ( q disclaimer tan malo!)

* * *

Día: sábado **Hora**: un poco mas tarde que antes (4:52)

**Sussy:  
**Aja... sabes algo?

Definitivamente este imbecil me esta tomando el pelo!

Que se cree, yo deje de lado todas las cosas que **NO** tenia para hacer y todo para que ese pequeño ególatra decida no venir?

Nooo...Esto es la guerra...nadie le toma el pelo a Hermione Jane Granger y sale ileso.

Esta me las va a pagar!

LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**H**ermione **G**ranger.

**Día**: sábado **Hora**: 17:01

Voy saliendo de la biblioteca, me rindo, llevo una maldita aburrida hora esperando a que el troglodita se digne a llegar y no lo hace.

La próxima vez quien lo deje esperando seré yo!

Oh por dios!...has visto eso? (Como podrías, eres un pedazo de papel ¬¬)

Debo arreglarme, más tarde escribo**H**emione **G**ranger.

**Día**: sábado **Hora**: 17:15

**Sussy:**

Recuerdas lo que había visto?

Diablos... pero suerte no podría tener no?

Es que acaso hice alo tan malo para merecer esto?

Los chicos preciosos ( los cuales no había nombrado) se trataban nada mas y nada menos que del equipo de quidditch de slytherin, encabezado por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy (quien es un ególatra precioso) y seguido de su amigo Blaise Zabinni (un precioso moreno de ojos verdes...aunque dicen que es un verdadero patán) y de Theo Nott( moreno igualmente pero de ojos azul eléctrico, es un chico lindísimo y no es taaan antipático como el resto de los slytherin, pero es un antipático en fin, tuve la "dicha" de trabajar con el año pasado en la clase de la gata gruñona –entiéndase como la profe MC Gonagal- y no es tan desagradable como parece...DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES DESAGRADABLE xDxD –al menos físicamente xD)(n/a :otra mas para vos May!...sos fuente de inspiración xd)

AIIII...Realmente prefería verlos desde lejos.

Todos mojaditos, despeinados y desarreglados lucían sexys...pero...iag!

Que asco...apestaban!

Que acaso no utilizan desodorante o algo?...recuérdame regalarles varios a cada uno...

ey...ahora que lo recuero.

LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER  
-conseguir representante a mis padres  
-recomendarle un buen shampoo al grasiento... digo a Snape.  
-obsequiar litros de antitranspirante al equipo de quidditch de slytheirn y un pase gratuito directo a las duchas posterior a los entrnamientos.

Volviendo al porque de la proximidad de los Slytherin, Malfoy, por muy increíble que sea, vino a avisarme que el entrenamiento se extendió mas de lo previsto y presta atención a lo siguiente, anuncio con su sexy y despreocupada voz:

-"SIENTO no haber llegado si?...PUEDES VENIR MAÑANA?"

O sea, no me lo creo. que acaso los orgullosos Malfoy no piden disculpa ni piden algo educadamente a gente como yo!

Creo que el mundo esta llegando a su fin

Debería decirle a las personas que aprecio que nunca los olvidare xD!

Demonios!...lo olvidaba!

Ahora me toca castigo con la Sprout!

Y se me ha hecho tarde:s

Adiós, hasta la próxima!

**H**ermione **G**ranger

**Día**: Sábado (todavía sábado?...no puede ser!) **Hora**: Piensas que me interesa después de haber tenido un día tan horrible? (20:21 antes de la cena)

**Sussy:  
**Estoy con un humor de perros, agotadísima y encima de todo apesto.

Recuerdas que te dije que se me hacia tarde para el castigo con la Sprout... pues si, llegue tarde!

A cambio recibí una buena reprimenda por parte de la anciana chillona sobre las irresponsabilidades y que no debería llegar tarde y blalbalbla ( no escuche mas... me aburrí xD)

Quizás aquel buenísimo Ravenclaw de 6º haya colaborado en mi estado de inconciencia momentáneo. y debo a agradecer a Dios que la Sprout no se haya dado cuenta de que escuche muy poco acerca de su "pequeño" y muy "interesante" discurso, si no su perorata hubiese sido peor :s.

No puedo creer que alguien sea tan desorganizado, su lindo castigo fue fertilizar y regar TOOODAS sus plantas (las cuales, te aseguro Sussy, no eran pocas) y ordenar su invernadero( según ella se encontraba un "poquito" desordenado!...si ja...si eso estaba un "poquito" desordenado, mañana mismo Malfoy me besa!)...resulta que sus plantas no eran lo único en mal estado allí.

Pero...es que acaso nunca es su existencia acomodó ese lugar?

Me preguntaba como diablos hacia para encontrar las cosas en ese chiquero!

Para colmo, algún graciosillo se dedico a hechizar un par de plantas para que se revelaran al momento de fertilizarlas, lo cual llevo a que en ese preciso instante quedara cubierta en una especie de sustancia asquerosa! QUE ASCOOOOOOO!

Harry y Ron fueron a buscarme al invernadero ( el cual creo que no deseo pisar nunca mas en esta vida) para ir juntos a cenar y me vieron luchando con esas odiosas plantas.

Creo que los odio. Se supone que los amigos te apoyan...pero ellos...NO LO HICIERON!...

Es mas...se descostillaron de risa en mi cara (la cual estaba cubierta en mugre).

De mas esta decir que a cenar directamente no fuimos.

Así que aquí estoy

mmmm...Lavender y Parvati están quejándose por el olor.

Debo ir a ducharme y luego a cenar...creo que oigo el estomago de Ronnie hasta aquí.

Hasta mañana sussy

**H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

contestacion revies!  
**lathenia :** holi!...me alegra muchisimo q t guste i q me hayas dejado pst!...me muestra q no escribo para nada i q a alguien l agrada lo q hago xDxD...besoo

**harrymaniatica:** holi!...la verdad q sipi staba entretenida con la fantasy!...jeje...quise incluir eso d q insulte a lso profes porq alguien puede parecer mui aplicado i demas, pero sin embargo odiar a lso profes i insultarsoaunq sea mentalmrnte ( o en este caso escrito xDxD)besoo

**Eris Malfoy:** holi!..como ya t conteste antes...se parece a ese porq en parte la idea m e isnpiro i dije...prq no hacer uno desde laperspectiva de herm?...i lo hice xDxD...jeje...me alegra q t guste!...besoo

**  
Lia Lerena: **holi!...gax por felicitarme!..me alegra q t gustee!..algo d harry ginny va a tener...no se si mucho pero algo va a tener ( creo:s) jeje besoo

**ChicaMalfoy** : me alegra q t hayas reido!...aca lo continuo...besoo

**beautycien hp:** holi!...me alegra q t guste! i nopo...nunca lei Diario de un verano...d q se trata?...jeje...aaa traigo la continuacion jeje xD besoo

**JenLo-a-02: **jeje...yo ibual tnog fantasias diferentes con draq...pero we...la granger es medio rar! jeje...sipi sevie es un malo malisimo! muaja xDxD i de ms sta decir qq a draq se le perdona tod por sexy xDxD jeje...besoo

Grax a todos por leer!

i porfales...denle un clic chiqitio al botoncito q dice GO i dejen un review dicienod aunq sea me gusto o no me gusto o lo q sea!

beso a todos!

by:**Black r0se14**


	4. Patológica necesidad de atención

**Hoaa! **

no he muerto!

toi viva!

sorry sorry por la demoraa!

disclaimer: Los personajes nu me pertenecen...ya qisiera :(

i ahora

el capitulo

* * *

Día: Domingo **Hora:** madrugada ( como saberlo cuando tus ojos apenas si están abiertos.) 

**Sussy:**

De hoy en adelante ( luego de traumático episodio de la cena)

eh tomado la decisión de no salir de mi habitación por un largo tiempo.

Te preguntaras pedazo de papel insípido que sucedió en la cena no es así?

Pues, en resumen...llegue al gran salón, me senté junto a Harry y Ron quienes había llegado antes porque el insaciable de Ronnie no daba mas ,y me dispuse a cenar tranquilamente.

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el partido de quiddtch del domingo...Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

La conversación iba bien hasta que comenzaron a hablar sobre que buenos que estaban los jugadores de los equipos de este año.

Comenzaron por el chico Ravenclaw del otro día del cual no recuerdo el nombre. ( Después del escándalo...deseo borrar todo recuerdo de esa horripilante cena)

Así hasta terminar con los Ravenclaws.

Comenzaron con los Slytherin.

Primero se hablo sobre Zabi ( que como ya te dije, el chico está buenísimo.)

Luego de Nott y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a su príncipe y buscador.

Draco Malfoy.

La conversación tomó un rumbo extraño y todo trascurrió algo así:

-Han visto como se ha puesto Malfoy?

-Sipi...el chico esta 10 puntos...tu que opinas Herm?

En ese preciso momento, decidí hacerme la desentendida, pues percibí un brillo bastante macabro en los ojos de Lav Lav Demoníaca Brown y Parvi Regan ( n/a: la chica poseída del exorcista xD xD) Patil

La charla continuo así: ellas presionando y yo ignorando hasta que Parvi decidió hacer uso de su fama de chusma entrometida , diciendo en un tono de voz bastante alto para mi agrado ( y suficiente para que escucharan todos los Gry)

-Vamos Hermione Jane Granger, termina ya con el jueguito.  
Sabemos muy bien que te gusta Malfoy...lo hemos leído en tu diarioo!

En ese momento las mire con ojos asesinos con los cuales quise transmitirles que desde ese instante no le iba a ir nada bien.

y como mi lado inestable salió a flote grité a todo pulmón,

-NO ME GUSTA MALFOY, ME OYERON?...ESTA BUENISMO PERO NO ME GUSTAAAAAA!

AL principio creo que las asuste. Pero no suelen tomarme muy enserio.  
Y las muy desgraciadas siguieron con lo suyo como si nada. Pero...me vengare...las tomaré por sorpresa algún día de estos y estoy segura que nunca mas tocaran mis cosas (o por lo menos mi diario) sin mi consentimiento .

Y no solo eso sucedió...Harry y Ron me miraron con los ojos tan abiertos que creí que se les saldrían y a continuación sus miradas cambiaron de sorpresa a enojo!...según lo que me explicaron, su enojo no fue porque me gustara Malfoy, si no porque haya confiado mas en un pedazo insignificante de papel que en ellos. Con ellos las cosas se solucionaron.

Otra reacción que me exaspero fue la de Ginny. Me miro con un brillo de triunfo que claramente decía, "lo sabía, te gusta Malfoy" ...no pude mas darle la razon (silenciosamente) pues su cara de "aunque lo niegues no podrás convencerme" (con Lonney y Ginny solemos practicar las caras y ponerles nombres largo y fáciles de olvidar) me decía que aunque lo negara hasta volverme vieja ,no me creería.

Y para mas, esta vez oyeron todas las personas que se encontraban en el gran comedor  
( incluyendo al mismísimo Draco Malfoy) El cual me miraba con cara de satisfacción y sonrisa de medio lado  
( I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T-I-B-L-E)

Pero...ahora que lo pienso...NO ME GUSTA MALFOYY!...simplemente pienso que es el chico mas bueno de todo el colegio y que adoro su culo!...nadie mas lo tiene tan firme y esponjoso como el ( y créeme que lo se)

Bueno sussy ( alias insípido pedazo de papel, culpable de mis desgracias y fuente de desahogo)

Tendré que ponerte un hechizo anti-chusmas ( entiéndase Regan y Demoníaca)

Y te esconderé en un lugar donde no se les ocurra buscar.

Siendo así lo veo como una tarea fácil, no creo que a sus pequeños cerebros se les ocurran muchos escondites.

Ahh y otra cosa mas,

T preguntaras porque estoy escribiendo a esta hora...

Pues...Demoníaca Brown y Regan Patil no hacen mas que presionarme hace horas para que escupa la verdad y no me dejan dormir en paz.

Creo que me iré a dormir al sillón d la sala común y tu vienes conmigo! ( no pienso dejarte sola otra vez!)

hasta mas tarde!

**H**ermione **G**ranger

**Dia:** Domingo **Hora:** Durante el desayuno

**Sussy:**

Sabes que es realmente molesto?

Cuando uno duerme pacíficamente y viene algún estúpido y se tira encima tuyo.

Te preguntaras porque digo esto.

Aquí inicia este viaje asombrosoo!

oops...creo q estoy desvariando.

Sigamos.

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, cuando oigo que la puerta de la sala común se abre ( tengo un oído muy sensible y el sueño muy ligero, o quizás me despertaron las molestas risas)

No le di mucha importancia, pues pensé...quien quiera que hay sido, recibirá una buena reprimenda por parte de los prefectos, no es hora de andar llegando

Y luego pensé...pero si los prefecto de Gryffidor son Ron ( inepto!) y Hermione...o sea...YOO...( pero créeme Sussy, en ese momento no caí en ese "pequeñísimo" detalle)

Demoré unos leves instantes en reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que debería hacer.

Cuando finalmente reaccioné y pude comenzar a levantarme de ese incomodo sillón para realizar la honrosa tarea de prefecta que me fue asignada gracias al empeño que pongo en la elaboración de mis tareas, sentí como un trasero se estrellaba contra mi pecho y a continuación el peso de dos cuerpos de adolescentes llenos de hormonas sobre mi!

Puedes creerlo Sussy, dos animales irracionales (o al menos eso parecian!...brutos)estaban besándose y toqueteándose encima míoo!

Pero estaban tan entretenidos en la tarea ( y creo que algo ebrios también...supongo que venían de la fiesta en la torre de astronomía de la cual no se nada-amenazan con hacerme sufrir si hablo al respecto) que no se dieron cuenta que había alguien sufriendo una asfixia por aplastamiento de pulmones.

Continuaron con su entretenida tarea hasta que pude tomar mucho aire y pegar un grito ( en realidad solo quería hablar en tono moderado pero no controlé el volumen) con el cual no solo ellos reaccionaron sino que comenzaron a abrirse las puertas de los cuarto para saber qué sucedía.

Los que se asomaban me miraban con cara rara.

Imagina esto Sussy.

Un sillón, dos chicas, un solo chico, los tres desalineados y en una posición bastante comprometedora ( quedamos así luego de que saltaran por el susto...una posición difícil de explicarte y algo...bochornosa)

En una situación normal eso bien podría pasar desapercibido...

Pero no cuando quien observa la escena es un grupo de adolescentes pervertidos con las neuronas en quien sabe donde y las hormonas dominando sus cerebros.

Ahorita estoy en el desayuno.

Al parecer, el rumor de mi "lado travieso" se corrió ( tan rápido?) por toda la población de Hogwarts y debo decir que me desagradan las miradas lujuriosas de algunos, y de decepción por parte de algunos profes (el único que me sonríe es tio Dumbly xD)

Mi Dios, los profesores van a pensar que soy una joven revoltosa con una patológica necesidad de atención, 2 escándalos en tan poco tiempo.( Recuerdas el de la cena?)

Después de todo no es tan malo. Voy a dejar de ser la cerebrito aburrida. xD

Debo ir a preparar las cosas para ir a hacer el trabajo con Malfoy.

Te escribo mas tarde

**H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

weno che...la escusA? 

algo q empieza con c i temrina con olegio...les suena?

me tiene hasta las manos de tarea i estudiooo!...ascoo!

respuesta a reviews:

**beautycien hp: **me alegra q t haya gustado ek capi jeje...enserio se parece la intero a ese libro...ohh oo...cualqier semejanza es pura coincidencia xdxD jeje...enjoy the capi!...besotee

**ChicaMalfoy**: ehh...sipi...draqin pisiendo perodon jeje!...depsues de todo tan malo no es ( por lo menos en mi fict!) jeje...besote i enjoy the capi!

**JenLo-a-02: **woww!...largo review!...grax xDxD jeje...q wenos nicks! Dracky-boy, Blaisie, y Theito jeje...mui graciotiernos! (?) jeje...i sipi...tenes razon!...seran muii sexies sexies pero...el mal olor no se les va solo! xD...les regalo mushos rexona pa q huelan bonito xDxd...besote i enjoy el capi!

**Mona Mayfair: **enserio t resulto muuuuuuuuuuuii divertido??!!...q lindooo!...me encanta q me digan eso xDxD jeje besote i enjoy the capi!

**xHechiceradeSlytherinx:** ohh!!...nos vinimos con nuevo nick no? jeje!!...me alegra q t haya gustado cheee! i obvio q nu t voi a dejar con ganas de saber el final!...demorare años!...pero si o si lo voi a temrinarr!! como q mi nick es Black r0se! xDxD...ohhh...q lenod baires!...hace una banda q no voi!...qiero ir xD jeje...vos conoces algo de chubut? jeje besotee! i enjoy the capi!

grax a toditas i mushas grax a toditos lo q leen!

besote enorme i hagan clic en el botoncito q dice **GO **i dejen un review!

i recuerden... reviews+una escritora feliz de recibirlos mas fict xDxD

by:Black r0se14


	5. Parejas nuevas i buenos culos

**Wenas!...sorry re sorry la tardanza!...el capi ya staba escrito, pero lo q paso fue, que nu me conecte musho...por culpa del cole i no podia subir le capi...no salio mui biem el capi...pero espero q sea de su agrado!**

mushas grax por los rr!...mui behss todos...al final del capi respuesta

Disclaimer: Hermi inestable nu me pertenece, harry no me pertenece, ron no me pertenece Draco ( divinooo) nu me pertenecee (por desgracia)...si todos me pertenecieran...seria rowling...i desafortunadamente...soi una excusa de escritora! ( malo diclaimer pero no se me ocurre q poner xDxD)

* * *

Día: Domingo **Hora:** mmm...después del desayuno...

Domingo mmm...después del desayuno... 

**Sussy:**

Es que acaso cupido decidió flechar a todo el mundo y conmigo falló el tiro?

veras...me siento muy mal.

Durante el desayuno ( entiéndase luego de que deje de escribir), Harry y Ginny estaban mandándose miradas extrañas...es que acaso soy la ultima en enterarme de las noticias?

Los notaba muy contentos a los dos...y no sabia porque...

Hasta que se aproximaron Seamus y Dean y el comentario fue:

-Felicitaciones Harry winner, ( n/a: odio que usen esa expresión..suena como q las chicas solo somos premios...pero era necesaria xDxD) -definitivamente Harry no debe dedicarse a la actuación...su cara de desentendido no engañaba a nadie- ya todo el mundo lo sabe!-aclararon los chicos luego de ver la cara de Harry

Al principio no sabía a que se referían, pero luego mi cerebro hizo contacto nuevamente y lo comprendí.

Harry y Ginny están saliendo...pero no por eso estoy mal...es más...estoy feliz por ellos.

Pero estoy dolida...se supone que soy su mejor amiga y se entera de esta noticia todo el mundo antes que yo?

Intente disimular mi enojo / tristeza / bronca / lo que sea que haya sentido en ese momento.

Creo q algo raro percibió Ginny que se deshizo en disculpas(cosa q me agrado!)

Pero no solo eran ellos.

Eché una mirada a mi alrededor y todo el mundo estaba con sus parejas, abrazados o de la mano o simplemente uno a lado de otro ( en el caso de los fríos slytherins)

Eso me pareció raro ya que nunca había notado la cantidad de parejas que hay y aparte todo se veía como con un brillo diferente, como místico ( y todo se veía como en cámara lenta ) De pronto se comenzó a escuchar alrededor ( o quizás haya sido en mi cabeza) una suave melodía romántica...probablemente haya sido producto de mi imaginación.

Luego volví en mi ya que Looney se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme.

Ronnie se atragantó un poco en ese momento y Looney corrió a ayudarlo. ( se nota a leguas que eso dos están locos el uno por el otro)

Luego de un rato...Ron siguió comiendo como un muerto de hambre...cuando de repente ( previo a tragar toda su asquerosa comida masticada) le dijo a Luna:  
- Lumegustasmuchoquieresserminovia? (lo dijo tan rápido que costo entenderlo...y mas complicado se hizo ya que seguía con comida en la boca...iagg!)

Aun no me explico como fue que Lu lo comprendió . Asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y deposito un inocente beso en la mejilla de mi pecoso amigo (cosa que lo hizo enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello)

Luego de esa poca romántica confesión me puse peor.

Ahí se formó una nueva pareja y yo sigo solaa!!

Necesito a alguien!!! Es que acaso tan fea soy que nadei me quiere?

Cya Su

**H**ermione **G**ranger

**Día:** Domingo **Hora:** No lo see! L

**Sussy:**

Hoy fui yo quien debió pedirle a Malfoy dejar para otro día el trabajo.

No estoy de ánimos.

Y creo que el lindo rubio lo percibió.

No hizo ni un comentario odioso.

Simplemente dijo: -Espero q te mejores, te ves más linda sonriendo.

Y luego de este paranormal acto...me dio un suave besito en la mejilla y luego se fue con paso lento y una casi imperceptible sonrisita ( la cual creo que se debió a mi sonrojo!...por dios!...hasta mi cuerpo esta en contra mía...no puedo evitar sonrojarme por un INOCENTE besito en la mejilla, pero no fue la sonrisa burlona que acostumbra a llevar siempre, si no una sonrisa como de apoyo.)

Fue tierno...creo que estoy descubriendo el lado humano de Malfoy.

M quede viéndolo salir con una sonrisa tonta y acariciándome la mejilla

y luego me dirigí al lago con el animo un poco mejor.

hasta mas tarde Sussy ( presiento que hoy habrá mucho que contar)

Hermione Granger

**Día:** Domingo **Hora:** Algún momento.

**Sussy:**

Estaba en el lago pensando (estoy reflexiva xD) y vino a hacerme compañía Neville...pobrecito...lo hizo con miedo pero me disculpé por lo del otro día y todo está bien

Este chico es un sol.

Me dijo que había visto que estaba decaída y me dijo que si necesitaba desahogarme que hablara con él.

Le conté que era lo que me pasaba y descubrí que Nev es muy buen consejero.

Me hizo muy bien hablar con el.

Luego me dijo que se había comprometido con la Sprout para observar el comportamiento de algunas plantas.

Me invito a ir con el, pero educadamente rechacé su oferta ( no pienso pisar ese invernadero a menos que sea para clases!)

Me quede un ratito mas en el lago y luego me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme por ropa mas liviana...hacia mucho calor afuera.

Iba saliendo del castillo para dirigirme nuevamente a lago cuando alguien pasa cerca mío y me pellizca el culo!!

ZABINNI ME ToCÓ EL CULO!

y no solo eso...el desubicado tuvo cara para decirme.

-Bonito culo Granger, disculpa pero no me pude contener!.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y comencé a gritarle como trastornada.

-ZABINNI QUE DIABLOS TE CREES!...COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME DONDE NO DEVES A MIII!  
SI FUERA POR MI TE QUEDARIAS SIN TUS PARTES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE DEPRAVADO.  
CON QUE DERECHO TE CREES?...ES QUE ACASO YO VOY POR LA VIDA TOCANDO TU MARAVILLOSO TRASERO? NOOO...NO LO HAGO ENTONCES EXPLI..

y allí quedo mi aclamación ya que caí en la cuenta de que Zabinni no estaba oyéndome, si no que caminaba un poco mas lejos mio con lenoto y luciendo su sonrisa deslumbrantea cada chica que pasara xD ( y cabe destacar que tambien me ingnoraba, cosa que odio es que me ignoren!!)

Además...todos lo que pasaban se me quedaron mirando con cara rara.

Tome aire profundamente y seguí mi camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

Llegue al árbol donde me encontraba antes y vi que allí se encontraba Pansy Parkinson.(conocida por ser la más fácil del colegio)

Me di vuelta para irme cuando dijo con voz casi sin malicia ( creo que es inevitable que no aparezca el tono)  
-Quédate Granger, no hay problema...así que...Zabinni tiene buen culo?

Me quede de piedra y luego reaccione y comenzamos a conversar amistosamente  
( pero debo confesar que al principio desconfiaba)

No supe que pensar...que diablos sucedía con los Slytherin?...  
primero Dra...digo Malfoy me besa(aunque haya sido en la mejilla sigue siendo un beso) luego Zabinni me toca e culo y ahora Parkinson intenta establecer una conversación amable?...el mundo está volviendose loco...que será lo siguiente...Snape bailando en tanga rosa?( iag...no quisiera ver eso!)

Nada mas sussy...ahora voy a cenar.

**H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

**Fin del capi!**

spewro q lo hayan disfrutado musho mushooo!

i ahorita!

qieor mushos reviewss!!

contestacion post!:  


**beautycien hp:** salio a flote el lado "travieso" de la herm jeje...mas adelnate va a salir el lado pervertido, el lado psicopata, el lado maldito, el lado depresivo etcc xDxd jeje...me alegra q t haya gustado!...i espero q t guste este! sorry por la demora! mushas grax por el review...besote enormee i enjoy el capi!

**ChicaMalfoy: je**je...me alegra q t guste el fic i los apodos! jeje...espero q t agrade el capi aunq nu ste mui weno!...grax por tu review...besote enorme...enjoy it

**harrymaniatica: **grax por tu review!...me alegra q t guste mi fict!...besote enorme i enjoy el nuevo capi!

**JenLo-a-02:** tu post tiene tooda la razon! juju...qien no confesaria su atraccion al rubio sexy sexyyy!!...me alegra q t hayan agradado los apodos de lav i parv xDxD jaja!...i sabes algo?...llegue a la triste conclusion de q el cole nos odiaaaa!! jeje!...spero q t guste el capi aunq nu haya qdado mui weno!...grax por tu review!...besote enormee

**Nadia op: **wenas!! jeje..me alegra q t gustee...i a la hemri le pasan siempre cosas raras porq alguien con una mente retorcida la qiere hacer sufrir xDxd ( qien sera? xDxD) jeje..spero q t guste este capi... grax por tu post, besote enorme xD

**Mona Mayfair: **wenas!...jeje...me alegra q t agrade como muestro a herm...qise ponerla asi, ya que aunq una persona pueda parecer recta, mui obediente i demas puede tener su lado rebelde xDxD juju!...i mas adelante eras como le va con draco ...spero q t guste el capi...grax por tu post, besote enorme

**Sweetangel-M:** muhsas grax por todo lo q dijiste en el review!...me re alegra q t haya gustadoo! aca traigo el nuevo capi!!...spero q t guste!...mushisimas grax por tu post i besotee enorme!

weno...ya contestados los reviews...

me retiro a temrinas un trabajo de musica i a studiar pa lengua! xDxD

grax a todos por leer!

i porfis...hagan un clic chiqitin en el botoncito GO! i porfalas dejen un review dicienod por lo menos me gusto o no me gusto!! juju...grax de anticipo!

besote enormee!!

by:Black r0se14


	6. Sal de aqui insectoooOoo!

**Wenas gentee!! **

sorry por la demora!...es q no encontraba el archivooo!!!!!!...mi pc se revelo contra mi!

buh

el capi cortito pero spero q lo disfruten

besooo!

* * *

Dia: Domingo **Hora:** Despues de la cena!. Dia: Domingo Despues de la cena!. 

**Sussy:**

Odio a la Bullstrode!

Q se cree ese pequeño australopitecus para venir a hablar conmigo? Eh?

Siempre la odie pero hoy creo que la hubiera matado de n ser que el vejete Dumbledore dio un anuncio...pero algo me desquite...xD

Todo comenzó cuando llegue al gran comedor para la cena.

Bullstrode paso a mi lado y me empujo (creo q quiso que solo fuese un empujoncito...pero termine en el suelo...creo que no controlo su fuerza)

Intente convencerme de que había sido un simple accidente ( bueno...no tan "simple" si terminé en el suelo no?)

Pero un rato después comenzaron a llegarme notas de amenaza sobre que no me acerque a Zabi porque le pertenecía a "ella"  
Inmediatamente supe que ella era Ella...I mean, ella era Milli descerebrada Bullstrode.

Es un secreto a voces que esta enamorada de Zabi...y creo que esta convencida de que Zabi de ella.

Pobre ilusa. Mujaja!

Una mas que ignore.( y al parecer no acepta ser ignorada).

Al ratito la vi aproximarse a mi mesa...mas específicamente a mi lugar.

Llego a mi lado y

Primer round

-Q tal sangre sucia

Al ver que su insulto no hizo mella en mi ( después de q se pasan años con lo mismo ya cansa...aparte...la única persona que cuando me lo decía me dolía no lo hace mas! entiéndase Dra...Malfoy...pero...porque dije eso?...quizás porque sea verdad...no lo creo :p) se enojo y yo le conteste

-Hola chillona

Segundo round

-Que se siente tener solo de amigos a los libros ratona?

y yo conteste con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro:

-Que se siente tener solo de amigos a...espera...lo olvidaba...tu no tienes!  
Tercer round

-como te trata la vida?

No me dio tiempo a contestar ya que siguió hablando

-Por lo visto no muy bien...aceptas un consejo?...haz dieta!... y mira tu cabello.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo l vaso!...nadie que aprecie su vida se mete con mi cabello...

Si, acepto que en un principio era feo pero Sussy...las pociones hacen magia con el cabello!

Me lance sobre ella!,...fue inevitable. Todos los que estaban en el comedor comenzaron a gritar.

Seamus grito- Vamos leona que tu puedes.

Dean-Dale un derechazo.

Malfoy- Dale duro Granger...si puedes déjala inconsciente por mm...2 meses? (SIPI...estaba de mi lado)

Zabi dijo algo similar que Draco pero le agrego el toque Zabinni (o sea...el toque pervertido que solo el sabe añadir a todo)

Y se oyeron cosas por el estilo!

Harry y Ron oficiaban de árbitros d la pelea oO...fue raro.

Mc Gonagall y Snape apostaron quien ganaría. Te lo imaginas a Snape haciéndole porras a Bullstrode?

Deberías haberlo visto!.

Lo primero q tironee fue su cabello!...había que aceptarlo...la chica tenia ( y destaco el TENIA) un pelo precioso...pero en un arranque de furia, un poco de magia involuntaria puede causar cualquier cosa...en este caso...la caída parcial/ casi total de su cabello.

Y hubiéramos continuado así de no ser que Dumbly hizo uso de su autoridad y comenzó a hablar.

-Señoritas...sigan su pelea en otro momento, debo dar un anuncio.

Entre Draco y Zabi se llevaron a la Bullstrode hacia la mesa, la muy desgraciada quería seguir peleando!

Y antes de irse ambos chicos me dirigieron una mirada de "ignórala como hacemos nosotros, esta mal de la cabeza"

El resultado de la pelea fue mi victoria! Jeje...no hay que subestimar el poder de un cerebrito xDxD

Harry y Ron me felicitaron por la victoria y Dumbly antes de hablar me guiño un ojo!

-Estudiantes, dentro de unas semanas s realizara un baile...el motivo?...ninguno en especial...tenia ganas de hacer un evento y los prefectos me sugirieron un baile y un concurso, y como no me podía decidir por uno solo, se realizara un concurso de canto en el baile!

Hasta que procese la información mi cara decía " What?"...y después pensé! Wow!

No es genial?

Conocer nuevos talentos del colegio, será muy emocionante.

Y el diré siguió...

-El premio al ganador serán 200 puntos para su casa y premiso donados por locales del callejos Diagon y Hogsmeade. (serán como auspiciantes del evento)

Pueden presentarse solistas o grupos, tanto de la misma casa como de diferentes.  
En caso de ser de diferentes casas se otorgaran 200 puntos a las casas a las que pertenezcan los concursantes.  
Luego habrá otra instancia donde competirán los mejores de Hogwarts contra los mejores de otros colegios de magia.

No escuche nada mas porque partí a mi mundo de fantasías.

Ginny me devolvió a la realidad.

-Herm...tu debes participar, tienes una voz hermosa.

Y en ese momento pensé...COMO SABE GINNY QUE CANTO?

y como no me quería quedar con la duda le pegunte

-por que dice eso?

y ella contesto

-Durante el verano cuando estabas en casa te oía cantar en la ducha. De veras que lo haces muy bien.

Oh oh...me puse roja como tomate.

Soy cantante de ducha lo admito, pero no me gusta que me oigan cantar...me da vergüenza xDxD y si lo hacen prefiero que no hagan comentarios...como si nunca me hubiesen oído. (**n/a:** eso me pasa a mi...canto en la ducha pero odio q me hagan comentarios...sean buenos o malos...no me gusta q me escuchen...solo en algunos casos xDxD)

Me comentaron que durante el verano cuando yo iba a ducharme se ponían en la puerta del baño o pegaban la oreja a la pared de la habitación junto al baño para oírme.

De ser vista esa escena se me figura muy graciosa, de no ser que a quien oían como si fuera un reality show era a mi! ( eso explica porque Ron cayo cuando abri la puerta del baño la ultima vez)

Lo siguiente que se dijo luego de esa explicación salió de la boca de Harry

-Dire Dumbledor!...anote a Hermione Granger para participar.

Eso fue un grito desde el extremo mas alejado de la mesa de Gry hacia el dire...o sea lo escucho todo el colegio!

Y yo ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo...Yo no dije que lo haria, dije que lo pensaria.

Luego me dirigi a mi cuarto a "descansar"

Ops...acaban de entrar Parvi y Lav Lav a la habitación...dicen que debería participar.

Ellas igual me oyen en la ducha?... Tengo dos opciones, o dejo de cantar en la ducha o pongo un hechizo silenciador ( mejor el hechizo, para algo soy bruja no?)

Cya Sussy

**H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

mushas grax por los review del capi anterior! jiji

nu tnog tiempo para responderlso pero muchisimas grax a:  
+Mona Mayfair  
+Sweetangel-M  
+Always-shine.  
+JenLo-a-02  
+MaRiJoSe  
+Nadia op  
+Pame Evans  
+beautycien hp

i grax por leerme

besote enorme a todas!!

by: Black r0se14


	7. Hora Libre con el profe Draco

**Wenas! **

se q no actualizo hace bastante

i si me qieren matar estan autorizadas! jeje!

spero q les guste este capi...a mi no me temirna de convnser!

pero no se preocupen, los capis q vienen van a estar mejores

Disclaimer (nu se si pue alguna vez pero qieor poner):Los personajes nu me pertenecen, son de Jo i ella es rica por ellos i sho nop:'(...pero escribir con sus personajes nu le hace mal a nadie

i ahora sip:

EL CAPI.

**

* * *

**

**Día:** Lunes **Hora:** ¿?...no se...en el desayuno

**Sussy:**

Luego de un fin de semana tan...movidito ya es lunes y la primera clase es pociones con "mis amigos" los sly.

Creo que luego de la tregua momentánea con Pansy y Dra...Malfoy, y...el episodio con Zabi la clase no será tan pesada.

No se porque será, pero, los slytherin tienen la manía (mira quien viene a hablar de manías xD xD) de que si su príncipe o amigos dejan a un lado las diferencias con alguien, todos lo hacen.

Por favor...cómprense una vida!...donde las venderán? K

Aunque creo que Bullstrode es especial...ella definitivamente no sigue a la corriente...o es que todavía no se entro de las ultimas. Que mas da...ella saldrá perdiendo xDxD.

sabes algo?...

Más tarde escribo...

Ronnie y Looney-Harry y Ginny, están poniéndose muy melosos...no quiero presenciar esto.

Además...ahora debo ir a pociones y no debo llegar tarde... Sevie últimamente anda de mal humor.

cya Su

**H**ermione **G**ranger

**Día:** Lunes **Hora:** 9:08 ("clase" de pociones)

**Sussy:**

Definitivamente los sly están cada día mas retorcidos.

Hoy sevvie entro ondeando su capa con su mirada de "soy malo malísimo y me gusta serlo"

y dijo con un tono de voz sombrío como a punto de anunciar un examen sorpresa de todos los contenidos vistos desde primer año y dijo:

-Soy juez del molesto concurso organizado por el dire y me han pedido asistir a una reunión de organización.

-Hagan lo que quieran menos destruir mi aula, tomar materiales del armario, escaparse del aula, gritar, lanzar hechizos, comportarse como salvajes, hacer cosas propias de los adolescentes repletos de hormonas ( y siguió con muchas mas limitaciones que no me acuerdo xd))

-Señor Malfoy, queda a cargo del curso, confío en usted.

Se retiro ondeando su capa ( la cual se levanto y dejo a la vista...UNA TANGA ROSA?...))(**n/a**sorry...fue inevitablee! xD) y hubo aproximadamente 2 segundo de silencio cuando sevie cerró la puerta, para luego, estallar el salón completo en gritos.

Draco se paro elegantemente, se puso enfrente del curso, pidió que no gritemos y los gritos aminoraron.

No es que Draco lo domine, si no que la mayoría se vio intimidado por la mirada que claramente decía "soy el ahijado de sevie...digo El profesor Snape, si no hacen lo que digo, haré que reprueben"

Después Draco (adoro escribir ese nombre...se siente bien..si no lo puedo decir en voz alta por lo menos lo puedo escribir cuantas veces me de la gana) volvió a su asiento tranquilito y todos siguieron conversando en volumen moderado.

Ya que teóricamente empezaríamos a hacer el trabajo estaba sentada al lado de Draco, pero me dijo.

-Granger, nos vemos luego, me voy con Blaise si no te molesta...o quieres que me quede contigo.( y me sonrió...mmm...q lindooo!!...casi me derrito)

Yo le contesté tranquilamente y con un toque dramático que lo hizo reír

-No gracias Malfoy, no te necesito, ve tranquilo con el pervertido de tu amigo, sobreviviré sin ti.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa mezcla amistosa, seductora pero igualmente hermosa.

yo le sonreí y se fue hasta el banco de Zabi quien primero se miro el trasero y luego me guiño el ojo oO.

AL ratito vino Pansy. Y...charlamos:

-Me entere de lo que paso con Millie, sin duda hubieras ganado si el vejete no interrumpía.

-eee...gracias supongo Parkinson.

-Dime Pansy, para algo está mi nombre no? Puedo llamarte Herma..Hermo..,heR..Herm!...si Herm...es que...tu nombre es muy complicado.

-Es Hermaionee (pronunciación nxD xD xD) pero tienes razón, es muy complicado, Herm esta bien.

-De acuerdo Herm, bueno...venia a pedirte un favor..

Me preguntaba q clase de favor quería Pansy de mi...la verdad que se me hacia difícil imaginar que quería a una Sly de mi...

-Bueno, mas que favor una petición. Te he oído cantar (es que acaso nadie tiene privacidad?) y pienso que tiene una voz hermosa, y quiero participar en el concurso pero tengo pánico a cantar sola enfrente de mucha gente y pues quería saber si te gustaría cantar a ti conmigo, digo , si no te molesta, pero si no quieres está bien porque..

Y no la deje terminar...estaba habando muy rápido y algo nerviosa...se que no es algo propio de ella...mas bien eso lo vería en alguien como Neville, pero bueno...siempre hay una primera vez para todo y esta fue la primera que vi a Pansy  
Pakinson nerviosa. ( y debo decir que aunque nos llevemos mejor me dio satisfacción verla nerviosa frente a mi!! Muaja muaja!)

Le dije

-Tranquila Pansy, respira profundo, inhala y exhala...asi muyyy bien...ahora...responde algo...**por que todo el mundo sabe que canto?**

Se quedo mirándome raro por el grito que pegue, es que me exaspera que todo el mundo sepa algo que yo creía que nadie sabia.

Se hizo silencio otra vez y todos me miraron feo.

Luego todos siguieron con lo suyo y Pansy me dijo suavemente.

-Responderé pero primero quiero que tu te tranquilices y respires, de acuerdo?

Asentí y ella continuo.

-Te oí mientras caminaba por el pasillo del baño de prefectos, no preguntes que hacia allí porque no lo recuerdo. Entonces aceptas?

-Claro, me encantaría cantar contigo!

Y seguimos nuestra conversación que paso desde que canción cantar hasta los mejores culos de Hogwarts masculino! ( Adivina quien gano...obviamente Draco, te lo dije, su culo es el mejor!)

Pany descubrió mi manía secreta de manosear culos de chicos cuando nadie se da cuenta. ( Me comento que todo el mundo sabe que en el colegio hay una maniaca tocca-culos, pero nadie conoce la identidad xD)

Nadie conocía eso de mi y prometió no contárselo a nadie, siempre y cuando le enseñe como hacerlo sin que nadie se de cuenta de quien ha sido!.

Ahorita se fue a hablar con Draqui y Zabi porque Harry y Ron Quieren habar conmigo (m mandaron una notita hechizada a modo de aviso...ya sabes, para no hacer contacto con aire slytheriano)

Supongo que Ronnie comenzara con sus regaños sobre fraternizar con el enemigo!

A veces puede ser tan niño!

Hasta mas tarde Sussy!

**H**emrione **G**ranger.

**Día:** Lunes **Hora:** 16:23

**Sussy:**

Luego de pociones, Herbología y encantamientos estoy en los jardines tomándome un descanso.

Harry y Ron me han pedido que los acompañe, según ellos me tiene abandonada.

Están chapoteando en el lago (**n/a:** me da musha gracia la palabra chapotear...un verano me fui a la casa de mis primos i son cordobeses i tienen una tonada r graciosa...i cuando decían chapoteaba me moría! Jeje)

Ahora viene hacia acá.

Oh no!...Tiene unas sonrisas un tanto perversas.

Harry recién salido del agua +Ron recién salido del agua +sonrisas perversas +lago cerca ?

Lo mejor será...

CORRERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

cya Su!

**H**ermione **G**ranger.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
N/a** Decidí incluir partes que no sean del diariojeje...es pa explicar mejor algunas cosas q necesitan ser explicadas mejor xDxD

**Hora:** Noche!

En la torre Gryffindor, se encuentran todos los alumnos.

Algunos pacíficamente hablando en la sala y otros disfrutando de la comodidad de su cama.

Cuando de repente

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

se oye un fuertisisisisisisisissimo grito por toda la torre y alrededores.

-DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI DIARIOOOOOOOO??????

Mientras que en las oscuras mazmorras.

-Muajajaj jajaja ajaja muajajajaja

Lo unico que se oye es una risa perversa emitida por...

Continuara...

* * *

**COMO SHA EXPLIQUE EN LA n/a, la ultima parte del capi no esta narrado como diario, i va a haber mas partes como esta mas adelante!**

**i de paso avisar que para la aprte del concurso falta todavia bastante, pero sha la tengo planeada **

**muchisimas grax por los reviews a:**  
+Always-shine.  
+Mona Mayfair  
+JenLo-a-02  
+AnnBlackk  
+beautycien hp

muchas grax por leer mi story ))

besote enormee!

by: Black r0se14


	8. El misteRio deL diaRio perdiDo

WENASS!!

sorry por la super demora de como mil millones de años!

pero tngo varias excusas...

las priemras semanas el colegio, despues, temrine las clases i me castigaron, y cuando me descastigaron (?),

me cortaron internett!

alta bronk tneia!

pero volvi con el capi!

i spero q lo disfruten!

* * *

En torre Gryffindor, se encuentran todos los alumnos.

Algunos pacíficamente hablando en la sala y otros disfrutando de la comodidad de su cama.

Cuando de repente

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

se oye un fuertisisisisisisisissimo grito por toda la torre y alrededores.

-DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI DIARIOOOOOOOO??????

Mientras que en las oscuras mazmorras.

-Muajajaj jajaja ajaja muajajajaja

Lo unico que se oye es una risa perversa emitida por...  
oOoOoOoOooOoOOOOooOooOooOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOOOoOoOooooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Volviendo al cuarto en Gryffindor

-Ok, de acuerdo Hermione!...respira profundo!! No te desesperes. Estas segura de que buscaste bien?- me preguntó Ginny intentando tranquilizarme.

-Si, es que no ves?- En ese momento la habitación era un desastre.

Imagina algo así:

Las camas corridas, los doseles de las mismas parcial/ totalmente desprendidos de sus respectivos lugares, ropa tirada por todas partes, el contenido de los cajones desparramado por todo el suelo y demás cosas, no quiero entrar en detalles.

-Peroo...estas segura?

-que siii

-Segura segura?

-ehh...Ginny, dije que si..

-Segurisima?

-Siiiiiiiii

-segura seguris…

-Eh si Ginny si!

-oh de acuerdo...Si no esta aquí y no lo tienes tu tienes varias opciones: o se perdió y nunca mas lo volverás a encontrar, o alguien lo encontró y en ese caso también tienes dos opciones: o te lo devuelven o lo leen para causarte dañoo , muchooo daño psicológicamente y contaran tus mas profundos secretos y no querrás salir de tu habitación( muy desordenada por cierto) y serás la burla de todo el colegio.

- Gracias Ginny por tu apoyo, eres de gran ayuda- agregue con un tono irónico y cara de "cállate si no quieres que sufra un desdoblamiento de personalidad y conozcas mi lado perverso"

Mi pelirroja amiga finalmente se callo y me miro con cara de " como demonios haces para recordar todas esas estúpidas caras?", para luego cambiar a una...con los ojos cerrados y relajada...osea...se durmió.

Yo intenté imitarla pero el caso Diario extraviado ocupaba mi mente, y estuve dando vueltas en la cama por aproximadamente...10 minutos y caí profundamente dormida.

**Sueño de Hermione**

Me encontraba vagando por los pasillos de noche buscando mi diario cuando de repente me crucé con Blaisie pooh!

-Hey Granger, buscabas esto?

saco mi diario y yo le dije

-Devuélveme esoooooo!

-Hey...porque el tono irritable...toma...pero tienes que pagarme.

En ese momento El dueño del segundo mejor culo de Hogwarts se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

La temperatura comenzó a subir y comenzó a acariciarme de una manera un tanto depravada ( muy estilo Zabini), aunque si soy sincera, me gusto.

de repente se oyó una estridente carcajada.

**fin del sueñoo**

-jajajajajajajaj

Era Ginny...

-Ehh...se puede saber mi enérgica pelirroja que te causa tanta gracia?

-Pues que piensas...TUU me causas gracia!...oh Blaise!...déjame a mi también...mmm...bésame!...bésame- ok ok...que se supone que hacia mi pelirroja.

Evidentemente vio mi sonrojo ya que dijo con mucha picardía

-Nunca lo creí de ti mi mojigata amiga ( Me hice la ofendida, se nota que no conoce mi "otra cara")

- Teniendo fantasías pervertidas con el bombonazo de Zabini!...siempre imagine que esas fantasías las tendrías con Malfoy.

Eso es. Malfoy

Malfoy estaba en el jardín cuando yo estaba. Y fue la ultima vez que tuve el diario en mis manso.

y el estaba cerca mío.

Yyyy... Yyyyyyyyy... Yyyyyyyy...ohh mierdaa!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En los pasillos de Hogwarts se observan a los pocos alumnos madrugadores dirigirse somnolientos hacia el primer destino del día: El gran Salón

Entre esos alumnos madrugadores, se encuentra nuestro lindo Draco, quien se vio obligado a madrugar por los horribles ronquidos de Blaise, quien no había podido descansar muy cómodamente debido a las constantes presiones por parte de la Millie por conseguir "Algo", que no pudo conseguir del rubio.

Cuando iba llegando al Gran salón fue perturbado por una voz tan chillonamente chillona  
OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PVH**

-Drakieeee – Grite chillonamente a todo pulmón

Woww!...Que le pasara...los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron.

-Digoooo, Malfoy, verdad que imito bien a Bullstrode?...necesito hablar contigo.

Ohh...verdad que lo hago bien?...Seguramente pensó que era Millie Mole.  
Al saber que era yo sus cabellos volvieron a la normalidad, lacios y suaves como antes.

-Gracias a Dios que eras tu Granger. Pensé que Millie estaba persiguiéndome. Y tengo miedo!...Buahhhh!

Sus ojitos grises se aguaron, pero...dicen que lo bueno dura poco.

Inmediatamente volvió a su pose de Malfoy arrogante.

-Ehh...suficiente, para que me necesitabas Granger...

- ah si...por alguna casualidad de la vida no viste, encontraste y /o hurtaste mi diario?

Alzo sexymente (?) su ceja y preguntó arrogante.

-Un cuaderno con las iniciales H.G en la tapa que estaba cerca del lago ayer?

-ehh..si...ese mismo...lo viste?.

-Si, lo encontré y lo tenia yo.

-Oh Dios mío Malfoy devuélvemelo por favor, te doy lo que quieras y..  
Volvió a interrumpirme.

-Es una oferta tentadora Granger- Dijo recorriendo mi figura con los ojos y deteniéndose en 3 puntos en especifico: donde la espalda pierde su nombre, mis pechos y mis labios...(?)

-Pero si no prestaste atención he dicho TENÍA, no Tengo.  
Lo encontré ayer en el lago, supuse que era tuyo y le encargue a Zabinni que te lo devolviera. Se veía muy interesando en hacerlo.

Oh no!...Mierda!...no otra vez!

Musite un leve gracias y salí corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar a Zabini.

No quiero ni imaginar que puede llegar a suceder si conoce mis secretos.

Continuara...

Todavía no termina el misterio del diario desaparecido...Cooming soon segunda parte de este capitulo!

* * *

cortengue el capi!

pero el proximo va a ser mas larguitoo!

spero q lo hayan disfrutado!

muhas graxias a :

beautycien hp  
Mona Mayfair  
AnnBlackk  
JenLo-a-02  
Niirvana  
ChicaMalfoy  
loretitokinomoto2  
asterisco  
María Fernanda

woww...mas reviews q en el capi anteriorr! q lendooo!!

los contesto mañana porq tngo noni (son las 3:30 i hoi me levante tempranito)

muchisimas grax a los q leen

besazo enormee!

by:Black r0se 14  



	9. EncuenTro con Zabi

**wenass!!**

nuevo capi!

vieorn q actuzlice rapidn? jaja

regalito de navidadd!!

spero q les guste!!

* * *

Musite un leve gracias y salí corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar a Zabini.

No quiero ni imaginar que puede llegar a suceder si conoce mis secretos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-ZAAAABIIIIIIII…donde estáaaass????

Parecía una total y completa loca.

Corriendo rapisiiisimo, empujando a todo el q estuviera a mi paso, con todo mi pelito revuelto y todo por estar buscando a ese pequeño ladronzuelo.

-Zabiiiiiii….donde estáss…no puedes esconderte…reconocería tu culo donde quiera que estés!!...no servirá de nada esconderse- murmuraba como una psicópata, aproximándome sigilosamente a la puerta de un armario donde se escuchaban movimientos.

Intente abrir la puerta, pero…oh…estaba trabada y no quería abrirse.

Empujé, golpee patee la puerta y seguía sin abrirse, hasta que luego dije, no se supone que soy bruja?...y sacando mi varita, murmure alohomora para que el ocupante del armario (quien se suponía era Zabi) no se diera cuenta y empuje la puertita con suma delicadeza.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no solo que no era Zabi quien se escondía, si no que eran Sevie y La gata…encerrados en un armario, solos a oscuras y…besándose desesperadamente!!!

Asco asco asco asco asco asco ascoooooo!!

Porfa que alguien me haga un hechizo desmemorizante!...será difícil mirarlos a ambosa los ojos sin tener repentinos flashes asquerosos donde los principales involucrados sean ellos haciendo cosas no muy decentes.

No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia o me ignoraron. Pues siguieron como si nada.

Cerré la puerta todavía en un estado de aturdimiento.

Y camine como una zombi por medio pasillo hasta que recordé que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta presenciar esa grotesca escena, no de nuevo por favor, salgan asquerosos flashes que no los necesito!

Como decía: Volví en mi y emprendí mi búsqueda nuevamente.

Debía encontrar a la rata de Zabinni antes de que hiciera algo que no debería hacer con mi diario.

-ZABIII, CHICO CON BUEN CULOO DONDE MIERDA ESTASSSS???!

Seguí gritando como una energúmena por media hora mas.

Todos me miraban raro y murmuraban. Hasta hubo algunos que se atrevieron a gritarme loca o cosas por el estilo.

Cabe destacar que no fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, todos y cada uno de los que lo han hecho quedaran anotados en la lista negra de Hermione Granger.

muajaja muajaja ajajaj ajaja…Sálvense si pueden infelices, ya eran que nadie me dice locaa!!!

eehhh…basta…sigamos!

Iba tan apresurada que no me di cuenta que venia alguien de frente y…

-Ehh…Granger…puedes salir de encima?

Era Zabi, gracias a Dios lo encontré.

Me levante como pude y rápidamente él se incorporo.

-Oí que estabas buscándome, es cierto?

-Ehhh…si…te estoy buscando y lo siento por la caída, se encuentra bien tu culDIGOO… te encuentras bien?- dije intentando ver si su trasero se había dañado o no…bueno, seria una perdida para el mundo!

-Si Granger, mi culo esta bien, no te preocupes, y sip, yo también me encuentro bien, ahora vayamos a lo importante, para que me buscabas, y se breve, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, resulta que ayer estaba en el lago disfrutando de la soleada tarde que había mientras Ronnnie y Harrysin chapoteaban tranquilitos en el agua y yo me encontraba escribiendo en mi diario!  
Cuando de repente, me empiezan perseguir para tirarme al laguito.  
Naturalmente, Salí corriendo y deje accidentalmente el diario olvidado allí.

A la noche, antes de irme a descansar, y recuperar energías para iniciar otro dia de arduas actividades, me dispuse a escribir nuevamente en mi diario y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba, busque como loca por toda la torre y junto con mi pelirroja amiga llegamos a la conclusión de que lo había olvidado en el lago.

-Ehh…y yo que tengo que ver con esto- pregunto con cara desconcierto!...

-Cállate y sigue escuchando- dije autoritaria a lo que el puso una graciosa pose militar y dijo fuerte.

-Si mi capitana DIGO Granger .

-Cuando caí en la cuenta de que lo había dejado en el lago, la primera persona en la que pensé fue en Malfoy, pues, el estaba al igual que yo en el lago, solo que el estaba disfrutando el agua mostrando todos su musculoso torso, con su pelito platinado todo mojadito e irresistible y…es posible que esa descripción no haya sido necesaria así que olvídala.  
Salí corriendo a buscarlo a preguntarle si había visto o tomado mi diario…

-Y?, anda ya termina de contarme y no me dejes con la intriga- dijo como un niño pequeño muy entusiasmado, a lo que yo ,Con cara de psicópata asesina, conteste con un leve siseo:

-Y sabes qué me contesto?

Su cara anteriormente de curiosidad cambió a una de miedo, es que, no todos los días se me ve actuar así ( aunque últimamente si xD)

Tome aire profundamente, y le dije muuuuuyy suavecito y con mucha paciencia como para explicarle a un niño que 2+2 es igual a 5 ( o 4 :s?)

-Me dijo que te lo había dado a ti para que me lo devuelvas.

No entendió ni una sola palabra por lo que acerco su oído mas a mi boca para poder entender mejor.

Solo que esta vez no fue necesario ya que grite a todo pulmón.

-ME DIJO, PEQUEÑO LADRONCILLO QUE TE LO HABIA DADO A TI PARA QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS, Así que…DEVUELVEMO YAAAAAA!!

-ahh… toda esta historia era por ese diariesucho?- En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia totalmente molesta.

-Lamento darte la noticia pero…no lo tengo

-QUEEEEE!?- grite como una trastornada.

-Así es mi querida Gry…ahora es mi turno de una "pequeña" historia- dijo haciendo la mímica de comillas…no entiendo porque lo hizo ¬¬ (n/a: enserio no sabes porq?…te suena tu "pequenia" story? xDxD)

Ambos nos sentamos en medio del pasillo como indiecitos (n/a: osea…como se sientan los nenes…con las piernas cruzadas…jeje)

Y así inicio su historia:

-Luego de que Draco volvió del lago, ví que tenia en las manos un cuaderno que se parecía mucho al diario intimo de primita…jeje….si supieras lo que escribe la pobre ilusa:  
Querido diario:  
Hoy primo Blaisie vino a casa con su papazote amigo Draq!  
Es muy sexy, su cabello rubio, ojala algún día me mirara, sueño con ser su esposa…me llamarían la señora de Malfoy, aunque no estoy tan lejos, el otro día lo pesque mirándome lujuriosamente y estoy segura que tenia fantasías de mi y el…

-Espera, espera, le lees el diario a tu prima?- lo interrumpí

-Sii!...es muy divertido leer el diario de una niña de 7 años.

-7?...y…pensando en eso?

-Ehh…si…y basta de interrupciones…sigamos con la historia.  
Draco llego con el "cuaderno parecido al diario de mi primita" y no pude resistirme y le dije:- Hey Draco, así que ahora desahogas tus penas con un diario?...que escribes…querido diario: est…  
y el muy maleducado me interrumpió de un almohadonazo en mi linda carita y decía con indiferencia:- no digas estupideces Blaise, lo encontré en el lago, supongo que es de la Granger.

-Cuando dijo eso, me ofrecí muy amablemente para devolvértelo, ya que mi amigo es una persona muy ocupada y "su tiempo vale oro".  
Me entregó el diario y mis ojos brillaron como nunca.

-Me dirigí a mi camita, cerré los doseles mientras pensaba: siiii, es la oportunidad perfecta para saber que otra parte de mi anatomía la Granger aprecia!

-Cuando….

El torpe corto su relato, y yo que estaba tan metida en la historia, lo incite a que continuara.

-Cuando…-volvió a repetir con un aire misterioso que lo hacia irresistible( pero no mas que a Draco)

-Eh…Blasie…serias tan amable de continuar?

-Cuando…-

-Ya basta BLaise ¬¬

-De acuerdo… Cuando, Zass…Me arrebatan el diario y salen corriendo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...quien fue Zabi…quien fuee!!  
Dimeeeeeeeeee!!

-Fue..

**Continuaraa…**

Muajajajaja

* * *

**fin del capi!**

spero q les haya gustado!

i ahra pasanod a las cuestiones...

1º q nada...MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

2º muchiiiisimas graxias por los reviews!

3ºspero q sean msi papas noeles i me regalen muchisimos reviews! jaja

4º agrdecimeintos a:  
+Chica Malfoy  
+milly Lovegood  
+Mona Mayfair  
+Niirvana

**besote enorme!!**

by:Black r0se14  



	10. El misteRio se resueLve! D

**wenas! **

**volvii**

**los personajes nu me pertenecen**

**i ahora...el fict

* * *

**

Nooooooo!!!...mi vida es una verdadera mierdaaa!!

de todas las personas de este colegio justo ese engendro tenia q tener mi diario!!!

mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda…ehh..bueno, creo que ya es suficiente, ya captaron mi frustración.

**Flash Back**

_-_Cuando…-

_-_Ya basta BLaise ¬¬  
_  
-_De acuerdo… Cuando, Zass…Me arrebatan el diario y salen corriendo.

_-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...quien fue Zabi…quien fuee!!  
Dimeeeeeeeeee!!

_-_Fue…-hizo una pausa que me exaspero…y como últimamente, la paciencia no esta dentro de mis virtudes, saque mi varita, apunte a su adorable cuellito y adoptando nuevamente actitud de psicópata enferma le dije

_-_Habla ya Zabini, o te quedas sin descendencia- comente deslizando lentamente mi varita desde su cuello, hasta su…bueno, ya saben.  
_  
-_Ok, ok Granger, tranquila….respira profundo, inhala y exhala…pro-fun-do leoncita.

Me hablaba como si fuese una retrasada mental (sin ánimos de ofensa a ellos no?)

y continuo como con su "terapia"

_-_Ahora Granger, visualiza un paisaje pacifico y continua con la respiración Y…

_-_Es q todo el mundo va a decirme que respire?...primero Ginny y ahora tu?  
Es que nadie se toma enserio esto?...estamos hablando de mi diario Zabi…mi diarioo!...no puedo tranquilizarme cuando Sussy esta extraviada libre a que cualquiera intente sacarle mis secretos!- estalle, simplemente estaba cansada de que nadie se tome enserio mi gran problema.

De repente me pareció ver en la cara de Zabi un gran signo de interrogación.

_-_Ehh…no estabas buscando tu diario?

_-_QUEE???...me estas tomando el pelo no es cierto?...bastaa!!!

_-_Tranquilízate!...es que, me has confundido. Primero hablabas de tu diario y luego de una tal Sussy

En ese momento, caigo en ese pequeño detalle, respiro profundo ( en realidad no se porque lo hice, si no funciona para nada) y intente recobrar la calma.

_-_Sussy es mi diario, el cual no se donde esta y tu sabes quien lo tiene y no lo dices- mientras hablaba, un maldito tic atacaba mi ojo  
_  
-_GRanger, estas asustándome.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  
_-_HABLA ZABINNI….HABLA DE UNA PTA VEZ!!!!!

_-_Sal demonio, deja a la pobrecita Granger,,,sal demonioo, no eres bienvenido- gritaba como un imbécil mi linda victima, mientras con sus dedos formaba cruces pretendiendo exorcizarme para sacar al demonio que había en mi"

_-_Zabini me calmo, pero habla ya de una vez!- dije con la voz entrecortada y casi llorando, bueno…puede sonar exagerado pero…esto ya se me estaba saliendo de las manos y Zabini es realmente exasperante…y eso me provoca llanto de impotencia y…y…snif!...sigamos!...

Pronto me recompuse y volví a amenazar su "varita" con mi varita xDxD…( n/a: emmm…lo de la varita no es mío!...jeje…lo saq del fict semana en París pero me gusto xDxd…si a la autora le molesta q me lo diga si alguna vez lee esto xDxD)

_-_ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN GRANGER…PERO PORFA NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!!...TU DIARIO LO TIENE MILLIE BULSTRODE…PORFAAAAA NO ME HAGAS DAÑOOO!!  
_  
-_Como que Bulstrode Zabini?...explícame porque justo ella tuvo que sacártelo!...idiotaa!!!...tendrías que haberlo cuidado mejor!!!...por ahora te salvas…pero luego nos veremos!...ten cuidado

**Fin del Flash back**

Zabini es un gran idiota, permitir que ella hurte mi diario…justo ella, no Theo, ni Pansy ni ningún otro Slytherin…nooo, debía ser justo ella.

Y encima la muy estúpida no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Una cosa tan fea no pasa desapercibida para nadie, pero ella es muy escabullidiza.

Corría por los pasillos como hice todo el día en busca de la Bulstrode.

No aparecía por ninguna parte.

De pronto me cruce con un niño de 2 de frente y sin querer lo embestí.

Lo zarandee y lo observe de cabo a rabo, cada rasgo, cada detalle a ver si era Millie.

_-_Ya se Bulstrode que eres tu!...no puedes engañarme con una simple poción!!! Muajaja…devuélveme mi diario engendro!

Ehh…estaba un poco paranoica. El pobre niño me miro asustado y huyo corriendo y llorando. Porfa Dios que no me acuse con algún profe!!

Seguí corriendo como una loca hasta que en un pasillo desabitado halle un bulto.

_-_Oh Bulstrode…nos volvemos a encontrar.

La vi tiritar debajo de la túnica ( trataba de esconderse…pobre ilusa)

_-_Oh…así que…me tienes miedo no es así?

No debí decir eso…maldita altanera…sly tenía que ser.

Se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa desafiante y dijo con un arrastre de palabras, de hecho, una muy mala imitación de Malfoy:

_-_Miedo yo?...estas soñando sangre sucia.

_-_Mal Millie…eso fue un golpe bajo…heriste mis sentimientos…buahh ja-ja-ja-le dije burlona, cosa que no le cayo del todo bien.

_-_Ríete ahora sangre-sucia….veamos quien va a reírse cuando todo el mundo conozca tus secretos….que van a decir…la perfecta Granger no es tan perfecta después de todo no?

Eso si que no…inevitablemente mi sonrisa se transfiguró en una mueca de miedo e ira…no podía creer que una sly me tuviera acorralada.

Se dispuso a abrir el diario cuando como un reflejo le pegue un manotazo y el diario salió volando!

Ahí inicio una carrera para ver quien alcanzaba el diario, aunque me suene increíble…ella lo tomo, pero nuevamente intente arrebatárselo y comenzamos una pequeña pelea a lo muggle, donde volaron puños y patadas por doquier.

Tan metida estaba en la pelea que no me di cuenta de que la muy tramposa saco su varita, me lanzo un hechizo y que me envió contra una paredes y me paralizo por un momento…lejos de ella.

No podía ser…ella tenia mi diario.

_-_Ríe ahora Granger si puedes.

Y…lo inevitable estaba por suceder.

Poso su mano sobre la portada del diario, lo abrió e inmediatamente sucedió algo rarísimo…

Unas horrorosas manchas comenzaron a aparecer en su cara.

_-_Que es esto Grangerr…que me has hecho!!!?- chillo como una loca mientras se tocaba la cara ay lloraba desesperada.

Al principio no comprendía nada…

Aunque luego, lo recordé…recordé el hechizo que le coloque al diario anti lav y parv (chusmas)

jojo…resulto ser anti Millie

Sus gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes, tan fuertes eran que comenzaron a llamar la atención de varios estudiantes que al verla en esas condiciones se reían a mas no poder.

Tanto alboroto llamo la atención de Mc Gonagall.

Su presencia produjo una dispersión masiva del público, solo que yo no me di cuenta de su presencia y continuaba burlándome de ella…era inevitable.

_-_Jaja…quien ríe ahora Bulstrode….mira tu cara jaja. Oigan todos miren a..

Voltee esperando ver a los otros chicos, pero en lugar de eso solo vi a una profesora Mc Gonagall totalmente enfadada.

_-_Señorita Granger, a que se debe este ridículo espectáculo

_-_Eh…yo profesora..millie…diario…sacar…mala..

Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido…realmente la profe daba miedo.

_-_Señorita Granger, no se que sucede con usted últimamente, debo decir que respecto a sus notas no tengo quejas, continúan siendo excelentes, pero su comportamiento deja mucho que desear.

_-_Es que acaso se encuentra usted deprimida?, necesita atención por parte de sus padres en el hogar, se siente asilada o algo?.

_-_Señorita, si usted desea alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse acuda a mi, yo estaré complacida de ayudarla, pero debe dejar esa mala conducta para llamar la atención – mentalmente le decía( no gracias profe, pero ya tengo a Sussy)

_-_Pero, usted no puede quedar impune…Se le sacara el derecho de ser prefecta por tiempo indeterminado. Además deberá ayudar al profesor Hagrid a limpiar los desechos de unicornio cuando el lo precise, sin excepción

_-_Pero…- Debía protestar…tenia que ver…I mean, juntarme con Draquie para hacer el trabajo de pociones!

_-_Pero nada. Realmente me apena tener que hacer esto pero si no deja los escándalos de lado me veré en la obligación de hacer cosas peores.

Me sentía humillada…nunca, en todos mis años en el colegio me había pasado nada parecido. Vaya mierda!

_-_Y por supuesto, le voy a pedir acompañe a señorita Bullstrode a la enfermería para que le saquen esas...cosas feas de la cara, Y vuelvan su rostro a la normalidad…la onda de mujer prehistórica no le va.-

AL oír eso, Millie pego un chillido muy fuerte similar al de un cerdo y a continuación, comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte, tratando de esconder la cara con la túnica.

Este castigo por parte de McGonagall no iba a quedar así como así.

Tengo mi orgullo y nadie lo va a pisotear…y menos una vieja.

Por ello…con la voz mas apenada que la risa me permitió poner le dije a la profesora:

_-_Mmm..profesora…mi hechizo solo añadió esas cosas a su cara…no le parece de pésimo gusto hacer comentarios sobre la apariencia física de las personas?...ella no tiene la culpa de parecerse a un neandertal.

La cara de McGonagall se puso roja de vergüenza…ya saben…por su "pequeño" errorcito.

Decidí seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga…jeje…suelo ser algo vengativa cuando se trata de mi orgullo o dignidad.

_-_ A mi me parece muy mal que una profesora como es usted, tan respetable, critique la apariencia de sus alumnos…La apariencia no es lo importante y…

No pude mas, recogí mi diario del suelo a las apuradas y salí corriendo, ocultando la risa en un llanto falso de indignación.

Cuando estuve fuera de alcance de las dos arpías me solté a reír libremente.

Según lo que me han contado, Millie corrió hacia la enfermería…sola.

No quería ir acompañada de McGonagall quien intento disculparse por su comentario.

Además…me dijeron que Millie, en su afán por no permitir que nadie vea su rostro, corría con las manos en la cara, por lo que se choco con armaduras, paredes y estudiantes en todo el camino!..

Supongo que Poppy además de extraer las cosas de su cara tendrá que curar varias magulladuras xDxD

Si Millie antes me detestaba, después de lo de hoy me convertí en la persona que mas odia!...juju.

Ufff…que día no?...finalmente recupere a Sussy y nadie se entero de mis pequeños secretitos

* * *

**hi again **

**finalmente se revelo el misterioo...se lo esperaban?...les agrado?...querian que alguien mas fuese el ladronzuelo?..**

**como yo no me podia decir hice pasar el diario por varias manos jeje**

**ahora...escusa por demora...viajes+ hermanos sin internet estudiando en otra ciudad q viene d vacaspoco tiempoen la pc!!**

**mil disculpas!!**

**agradecimeintos a:  
Chica Malfoy  
beautycien hp  
JenLo-a-02  
neko  
Raven Mayfair  
Always-shine.  
loretitokinomoto2  
AntOoniia.  
Eris Malfoy**

**i grax a todos los q leen  
****  
i ahora, el momento...**

**se q muchos staran enojados por la demora...pero porfi...me dejen reviews?...**

grax por adelantado D

**besazo enormee i feliz año por atrasadoo!!  
****  
by:Black r0se14**


	11. Secretitos en el armarioo

EAEAEAAAA,,,GUES WHO'S BACK!!

VOLVII VOLVII VOLVIII

I MISSS YOU PEOPLEEE

ENJOY EL CAPI, Y AL FINAL, MI MONOLOGO (8)

**Día:** Ehh…no sé :S **Hora: **No sé…la misma de ayer pero en distinto día?

**Sussy:**

Adoradísimo pedazo de papel insípido!!

Te extrañé!!!!!!

Por fa, no hagas ruido (como podrías…eres papel)

Estoy escondida en un armario. Mc Gonagall esta buscándome.  
No sé porque esa anciana está ensañada conmigo……………………………………………………………………de acuerdo, si se porque.

Personalmente me eh encargado de decirle a todo el que se me cruzara que ella (McGonagall) agredía, destacaba defecto y hasta golpeaba ( aunque esto no sea cierto) a sus alumnos porque gozaba de ver sus caras de pena, susto, y dolor. Algo así como sádico.

Solo me creyeron los pequeños pero con eso me basta.

En fin, al parecer algún soplón le fue con el "rumor" y McGonagall inmediatamente supo que la autora había sido yo.

Bravo Hermione, al parecer estoy buscándome otro castigo. Pero en fin!...nadie me quitara el placer de ver la cara de McGonagall al enterarse de esas mentiras.

jaja!

Se lo merece por ser tan amarga!. Jijiji

cya Sussy

**H**ermione **G**ranger.

**Hora:** 15:23:12

**Sussy: **  
Se oyen pasos, no debo salír hasta que este segura que el área esta despejada, si es necesario me pasaré el día aquí, Mc Gonagall no puede descubrirme.

**H**ermione **G**ranger

**Hora:** 15:28:06

**Sussy:**  
Ahhh…ya me estoy cansando de permanecer en este pequeño y poco acogedor armario.  
Creo que se acaba el aire. Ahh…nop…había dejado de respirar :s

**Hora:** 15:31:48

**Sussy:**  
Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para evita otro castigo.  
Primer paso: cuando ya no se oiga movimiento saldré de mi fabuloso escondite.  
Paso 2: Iré a la sala común y entraré a mi cuarto sigilosamente.  
Paso 3: Me cambiaré el uniforme del colegio por el traje de látex apto para espionaje que me regalo mi hermana Alexandra para mi ultimo cumpleaños que pase en su casa (Según ella para salir a hacer espionaje nocturno por la ciudad- y de paso perderme accidentalmente ¬¬…creo que interfiero en su vida personal :'(…pero aún así me quiere!-)  
Paso 4: Escabullirme cual gato a la habitación de Harrysin y tomar su hermosa y muy útil capa de invisibilidad.  
y finalmente paso 5: Ir hasta le cuarto de Mc Gonagall y echarle un obliviateee para que no recuerde nada referido a mis castigos !!

muajajajaj!

Mi plan es excelente!!!!

**Hora:** 17:31:57

**Sussy:**  
Llevo dos cochinas horas sin poder salir de este andrajoso armario.  
Mientras tanto, como no podía hacer nada, me dispuse a analizar cuidadosamente mi plan de evitar castigo y encontré varios desperfectos que me impedirán concretarlo.

Mi súper traje de látex lo destruyeron Ann la sobrina maldita y Tomy el perro endemoniado ( juro que lleva al demonio dentro suyoo!) dos días después de haberlo recibido. Y todo por no querer llevarla en una misión supersecreta, o era porque no quise llevarla al cine a ver Madagascar?...no lo recuerdo muy bien…  
Ese engendro es un verdadero estorbo en mis asuntos! (juju…misión para las vacaciones en casa de Alex…eliminar al engendro que tiene como hija…o sea a Annie )

Otro fallo en mi superplan es culpa pura y exclusiva de Harry James Potter alias el marcado.

Harry, conocedor de mi "vicio por los libros", y que teóricamente me escapaba de noche a la biblioteca (cosa que no es verdad, aunque el no lo sepa :) se canso y escondió su capa bajo varios seguros tanto muggles como mágicos para que me sea imposible sacar esa mugrosa capa de su lugar (con mugrosa me refiero a MUGROSA…Harry no la ha lavado en su vida y realmente un par de leves detalles…NO SE DONDE ESTA EL CUARTO DE MCGONAGALL ni tampoco se conjurar totalmente bien un desmemorizante…pero mas vale que de ello no se entere NADIE!

Así que, así como así mi plan fue directo a la basura

**Hora:** 18:05:33

Ohhh…mira que graciosa pelusita!...Se parece a Looney!

Y mira allá aquel rasguño en la pared….parece un tierno hurón!...igual a Draqie pooh!

jijijiji…

Creo que el encierro esta afectándome las neuronas. :s

**Hora:** 18:27: 20

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**H**ermione **G**ranger.

**Hora:** Wowwwwwww!...nosee!!

**Sussy:**

Dios mio Sussy no sabes lo que acaba de pasar!

Como ya te explicaba antes, estaba encerrado en ese condenado armario esperando el momento justo para poder liberarme y evitar la casi irremediable verborrea de McGonagall .

De repente, la puerta del armario se abrió y luego se cerro con un nuevo ocupante en su interior.

Este nuevo ocupante ( el cual era un chico, con una fragancia varonil que me resultaba extrañamente familiar) no se percató de mi presencia pues en lo que quiero pensar que fue un accidente poso su mano en " donde no debía", es decir, una parte de mi anatomía que se comenzó a desarrollar durante la pubertad ubicada en la parte superior de mi torso.

Luego, comenzó a palpar desde allí, subiendo por mi cuello, pasando por mi rostro hasta finalmente llegar a mi cabello antes pajoso y enmarañado ahora no pajoso y no tan enmarañado . Desde afuera se oían unos pasos que por el sonido que hacían, se notaban que era una persona muy desesperada por encontrar algo o…a alguien.

Luego, con un movimiento que no me esperaba, el chico descendido rápidamente su mano hasta mi nuca y me encajó un besazo de esos que te dejan wooowww oO (al cual no me opuse ni un poquitín) al mismo tiempo que la puerta del armario de los secretos se abría para recibir publico

Me sentí en la necesidad de ver quien era la persona que observaba el "espectáculo", pero me fue imposible despegarme de los labios de ese chico con el que estaba besándome tan afanosamente.

De pronto un pensamiento surgió en mi cabecita:  
1º Que clase de espectáculo se supone que yo, Hermione Granger estaba dando enfrente de un alguien desconocido.

Por ello, me vi en la obligación de juntar mucha fuerza y cortar con el beso.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la "acosadora" Chang (n/a: jiji…me dio por ponerla a ella juju) observándonos a mi y a mi compañero – del cual todavía desconocía identidad- con una cara igualita a "El grito" (n/a: el cuadro de Munch jiji).

Al principio no me cerraba que mierda hacia Cho "la acosadora" Chang allí, debería estar persiguiendo a su presa de la semana que era…

Oh no…en ese momento mire el suelo rogando al cielo que no sea quien pensaba que era con quien estaba encerrada en ese armario.

Lentamente gire mi cabeza y comencé mi minuciosa inspección.

Primero vi una firmes piernas enfundadas en un pantalón gris ( lo cual no me decía nada, se supone que todos los chicos del colegio los usan), luego subí y vi una camisa blanca colocada fuera del pantalón de una forma prolijamente desprolija :s

Subí un poco mas y vi una corbata VERDE Y PLATA, lo que de a poco iba confirmando mis sospechas….subí un poco mas hasta llegar a una boca con una sonrisa de medio lado , una nariz fina y así hasta toparme con unas grandes orbes grises, que tenían un gesto soñador ( raroo), y semi-cubiertos por un par de mechones platinados…

Si Sussy…

Quien me había besado de esa manera no era otro que DRACO MALFOY!!!!!

Genial!!...sii…una fantasía cumplida!!...besarme en un armario oscuro con Draqiee!" (Hablo enserio…esa estaba debajo de unas cuantas mas…no tan inocentes de la larga lista.)

Luego de darme cuenta de ello y dibujar una enorme sonrisa, mire alternativamente a Cho y a Draco.

Cho, Draco, Cho, Draco, Cho, Draco Cho, Draco…

Cho como ya dije antes tenia la cara del grito juju…que luego cambio por una cara ehh…que daba miedito…algo así como cara de psicópata asesina. Supongo que porque una vez mas alguien le ganaba en la "cacería".

Hace 2 semanas, iba tras Seamus y descubrió a Lavi con el en un árbol cercano al lago; la semana anterior a esa iba tras Dean y lo encontró junto a una Ravenclaw de un año menor a ella; antes que Dean estuvo un Gry de 7º, antes un Huff de 5º (cualquiera le viene bien ) y antes que ese un raven de 7º igual, y esos no mas que recuerde…la lista continúa larga.

Esta vez la supuesta ganadora era yo, jiji…y debo confesarte que me era sumamente placentero haberle ganado a la llorona acosadora hueca Chang.

Ahora pasemos a la cara de Draco.

Ahh(suspiro)…se veía sumamente angelical con un toque rebelde.

Su corbata algo desanudada ( jiji…me descontrolé con ese beso ), sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa irresistible, sus ojos brillantes y perdidos y su cabello desordenado.

Luego, su mirada perdida cambió por una con la que parecía un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

Se veía sumamente lindo.

Hasta es momento ninguno dijo nada.

Luego Chang abrió su bocota para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Draco que le dijo:  
-Chang retírate, no ves que estoy ocupado?

Algo enojada y con un tono de voz sumamente meloso, la Chang agregó:  
-Draqiee…no tienes que disimular, se que estas loquito por mi!...anda, dame un besito!!

Draquito desesperado por el acoso que llevaba desde hacia 2 semanas respondió:  
-Desaparece Chang, no se de donde hayas sacado que estoy "loquito por ti", estoy "loquito" por alguien mas…si entiendes- comentó dirigiéndome una mirada de reojo.

Wow…creo que nadie vio mi cara de sorpresa en ese momento o se hubiera reído por horas.

Es que….me resultaba realmente…ehh…como es la palabra…imposible!

No se si será cierto pero sirvió para que la Chang hiciera un puchero.

Antes de que se largara a llorar como una trastornada le di un rápido besito en la comisura al dragoncito y salí corriendo. Juro que el besito fue algo así como un reflejo, nada intencional.

Mi escapada de película sirvió como maniobra evasiva para Draco, que salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a mi cuando la Chang se distrajo cuando me fui.

jiji

Llegue a mi cuarto sana y salva, lo que se entiende como que la Chang no me hizo nada, no me crucé con McGonagall, Millie de la cual no sabía nada no apareció en mi camino, y exceptuando un par de caídas en las escaleras de camino a la torre estoy a salvo.

Jiji!.

Un día bastante agitado no lo crees Sussy?

Nos vemos, debo ir a cenar donde recibiré un cuestionario por parte de Harry y Ron sobre porque falte a todas las clases del día.

Ya pensaré en una excusa )

**H**ermione **G**ranger

Bueno, acá estoy  
Se que no actualizo hace una eternidad  
Y q me colgué de la peor forma  
Pero este año q paso y que estuve ausente la inspiración no estuvo conmigo, y mi vida fue una especie de montaña rusa.

en resumen:  
Empecé un nuevo ciclo en el cole, gente nueva, nuevos amigos compañeros.  
Me enganché por primera vez mal con un flaco q me daba bola, pero nop éramos nada, y la cosa se corto repentinamente, y todavía me duele verlo (aunque no fue nada cruel, simplemente nos distanciamos)  
Dos amigos cometieron el error de verme como algo mas y no se como manejar la cosa sin lastimarlos, es todo nuevo para mi.  
Me lleve una materia por primera vez en mi vida, por nervios en una integradora (, (pero la saque en diciembre con 8 (h))  
Fui al recital de una de las bandas q mas me gustan: 30 seconds to mars, la pase excelente, los esperé como 2 hs afuera y LE DI LA MANITO A SHANNON BATEROOO(H) (no pude entrar a la firmaa) y fue…SUPREMOOO diosss, fue tan copado ese diaaa.  
Me hice de muchas mas amigas este año.  
Una de mis best friends se fue y estuve un año sin ella (  
Falleció my abue   
Falleció una amiga  
Me volví chucho mas sociable )

volvió mi friend )  
etemmm, q otro suceso copado 

aii no see,, pero fue un año movidoo, o por lo menos para mi  

por ahí a ustedes le parecen tonterías (a mi tambiem, pero q de a pequeñas cosas, la cosa crece :p)

Ahora, va lo principal: Les pido millones de disculpas por haber desaparecidoo, se que muchos (no se si algún chico lo lee :p) deben haber dicho "ahh esta pelotuda no actualiza mas, listo, pediste lector" y la verdad que es entendiblee, y por eso les pido mil disculpas

Espero q alguno de ustedes me deje un rr o q por lo menos todavía exista algún lector por estos lados

Los qiero chuchooo gente )

Thnks por leer )

Y probablemente la próxima actualización sea antes del finde  , pero después me tomo otro break pq me voi a cba de vacas ( (aunq voi a intentar actualizar :p)

besososososoososososo enormes

by: Blackr0se14 // RoOo


	12. Arpia vs Mini Weasley

Los personajes no me pertenecen blah blah blah eso ya lo saben fin :)

a leer :$

* * *

**Día:** Uno agitadísimo **Hora:** A todo esto ya no se ni que hora es...supongo q cenora jiji ( cenora son las 9 de la noche, hora de la cena jiji)

**Susy:**

Ahorita estoy en el Gran comedor.

Se supone que debería estar comiendo, pero lo único que me apetecen hora son unos labios exquisitos pertenecientes a cierto slytherin rubio.

Pero, pensándolo mejor....NO SE SUPONÍA QUE YO LO DETESTABA???

mierda....mi cabeza es un total y completo desastreeeeeee....

No me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta No me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta  
No me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta No me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta no me gusta

DE ACUERDO...¡¡¡¡¡SI ME GUSTAA!!!!! ¡¡Lo admito!! ¡¡Ya deja de presionarme!!

**H**ermione **G**ranger

**Hora:** 9:33

**Sussy:**

Harry y Ginny tuvieron un fuerte discusión y como resultado se dio su ruptura!

Y encima me están obligando a tomar partido.

Y como no quiero hacerlo ambos se enfadaron conmigo y decretaron no hablarme.

La discusión fue por una enrome idiotez ( o por una enorme idiota)

y paso algo así.

Estábamos desayunando muy alegremente.

Ron comía como desesperado e intentaba incluirse en la conversación, lo que causó que se atragantara, nada grave, pero los sonidos posteriores al hecho fueron extremadamente graciosos al igual que su cara jaja!

Harry Ginny y yo nos reíamos de lo que le paso a Ron, veremos si luego de la experiencia mejora su manera de comer, aunque realmente lo dudo....se dice que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza con la misma piedra ( y yo remarco que solo el HOMBRE jeje)

¿Por dónde estaba?...a si...nos reíamos como posesos mientras Ron se quejaba.

Y todo iba bien hasta que una chica se aproximo a nuestra mesa.

No era otra que Chang.

Por un momento pensé: Oh no...¡¡¡Viene a tomar venganza por lo del armario!!! ¡NOOO...es mi fin!

Pero luego recapacite....a Chang no le convenía hablar, pues iba a anotarse una nueva batalla perdida en la larga lista y sería el comentario del colegio. Jiji

Ron, que no la veía venir comentó:  
-¿Oyeron que Chang tiene nueva victima?, aparentemente Malfoy consiguió su vía de escape.

JIJI , si supiera Ron que su vía de escape fui yo…

A este comentario hecho por el pelirrojo, su hermana agregó:

-¿Quien será el desafortunado esta vez?

Pero la conversación no siguió porque la Chang ya había llegado a la mesa e hizo notar su presencia.

-Granger, Weasley, mini Weasley( ante este apodo la pelirroja puso mala cara).

La chica oriental recorrió con ojos calculadores a cada uno de nosotros y se detuvo en Hary.

Inmediatamente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida y adopto una pose inocente, aunque pude percibir un brillo endemoniado en sus ojos. (¿Notaste algo su?, puedo percibir que todo el mundo esta endemoniado!...¡¡debo llamar a un exorcista!!)

-Harry, ¿cómo has estado?- comento al mismo tiempo que desplazaba a la pelirroja de su lugar y se sentaba, muy pegada a mi amigo.

-Bien, gracia por preguntar Cho- mi amigo intentó ser cortés, sin imaginarse que había detrás de ese nuevo interés que demostraba la oriental.

La chica se acerco mas a Harry y le pregunto con la falsa inocencia

- He oído que eres muy bueno en DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras) y no me está yendo del todo bien y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algunos hechizos...

Este gesto no le agradó para nada a la pelirroja por lo que con el tono mas ácido que le salió le dijo:  
-Chang, poco mas y te le tiras encima y además, para ayuda están los profesores , ¿no crees?

Realmente la veía intentando controlar su furia...digamos que saber que tu novio es la nueva presa de una acosadora no es nada bueno, y menos sabiendo que a ese novio alguna vez le gustó la acosadora.

Harry de lentito que es no captó la intención de la Chang y le dijo a Ginny medio enojado:  
-Ginny, no hace falta se tan grosera.

Yo pensé, desde la mañana temprano Ginny estaba rara, y se podría decir que un poquitín...ehh...extraña. Conclusión que dejo a relucir Ron en mi oído mientras bajábamos: "Ginny esta en sus días" y luego pensé, Ginny en sus días, sálvese quien pueda.

Extrañamente, Ginny lo dejó pasar.

El siguiente comentario de la pelinegra fue:

-Oye Ginny tranquila, no hace falta la grosería, simplemente fue un comentario, ¿no es así Harry?- eso ultimo con una voz intento de seductora al odio de Harry.

5..4..3..2..1

-CHANG ¿QUIÉN TE CREES?...A HARRY SE LO PASO PERO , ¿TU DECIRME GROSERA?...NO CHANG...COMETISTE UN GRAVE ERROR.

Mi pelirroja amiga estallo. No soportaba que una cualquiera se le refriegue a Harry de esa manera en su cara y encima osara llamarla grosera.

Harry ya mas enfadado que antes le dijo a Gin

-Ginny ¿quieres calmarte?, no pasa nada malo. Deberías ser mas cortes- ja ¿Harry dando lecciones de cortesía?...no me la creo.

-Tu cállate Harry James Potter, ¿es que acaso no ves que esta perra se te está insinuando?...¡y tu no haces nada!...¿cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Eh?

Harry no podía creer que su Ginny se pusiera así por tamaña idiotez y también estalló.

-GINEBRA, ¡ESTÁS PENSANDO CUALQUIER COSA!...¿QUÉ? , ¿ACASO NO CONFIAS EN MI?....suficiente, ¡esta semana estuviste terrible!...no puedo seguir con una histérica desconfiada.

Ese comentario, estoy segurísima, no lo quiso dejar salir, pero lo hizo y eso destruyó a Ginny, a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero Ginny de orgullosa que es, no las dejo escapar y dijo con vos cargada de rencor.

-Si así lo quieres, así será. No quiero andar con un idiota que no ve las cosas como son y ni se preocupa por el resto.

La Chang no pudo agregar en momento mas inoportuno lo siguiente:  
-Chicos, ¿Esta discusión es por mi?...lo siento tanto- obviamente el comentario no pudo ser mas falso.

Antes de que Ginny se abalanzara sobre ella intervine.

-Chang desaparece!

La pelinegra me fulminó y la oí decir por lo bajo:-Mini Weasley estas fuera!

Y luego desapareció revoleando su negro cabello

Juro que la odié, ¡como nunca!

**H**ermione **G**ranger

**Hora:** 21:13

Luego de que salí de encantamientos, harta de escuchar a Harry despotricar en contra de Ginny y de mí, y de recibir notas de auxilio de Ron, finalmente terminé las clases del día.

A la salida del aula me esperaba Draquie boy, quien me saludó y dijo:  
-Hola Granger, hoy luces muy bien...espero que lo de ayer se repita, vamos a hacer el trabajo.

Mi cara demostraba una confusión evidente...no todos los días Draco Malfy me habla y menos de esa manera.

Decidí no ahondar más en el tema y rápidamente nos fuimos a la biblioteca.

Allí comenzamos a buscar los materiales de la poción.

Fue bastante fácil hacerlo, pero mientas tuve que aguantar los constantes acosos de Draco.

Dios mío este chico es insaciable.

Primero, no dejó de mirarme como hipnotizado.

Después, comenzó a acariciarme la mano.

Luego, se movió de su lugar (enfrente mío), para colocarse a mi lado.

Después, el muy..., se hizo el que no entendía algo de la poción y me obligó a que le explicara paso por paso como hacerla.

Estaba llevando a cabo mi tarea mientras lo observaba hacer distintas muecas simulando que ya iba captando lo explicado.

Luego de que le expliqué me dio un besito en la mejilla y luego de la nada me dio un besote, ¡en los labios!

mmm...dindo.

Pero como no podía parecer una fácil cualquiera, me obligue a separarme de el y reprenderlo medio en broma.

Terminamos de buscar los materiales de la poción y nos dirigimos a hacerla en una salita privada que descubrió él, cerquita del Gran comedor.

Estando allí reparé en algo.

La poción a realizarse era terriblemente sencilla lo que me llevo a pensar:

a) Snape sospecha que somos retrasados y que no podremos con una simple poción  
b) Snape tiene un retraso mental.  
c) Es tan vago que ni de dar clases tiene ganas que nos dio un periodo de tiempo largo para no planear las clases y darse la vida loca.  
d) Draco tiene bonitas manos. ^^ Repare en esto ultimo mientras veía como revolvía con maestría la poción (5 veces a la derecha, 2 a la izquierda y voila, la poción está terminada )

Al terminar la poción me excuse diciendo que debía terminar un ensayo de MCGonagall sobre el buen comportamiento, para poder escapar de la presencia de Draco que realmente me estaba perturbando.

Cuando salí de la salita, justo me crucé con Pansy, con quien ya me estaba llevando muy bien y ella, conocedora del dueño de la salita me dijo con tono pícaro

-¿Que estaban haciendo ahí picarona?...se ve que el rumor de Chang es real! ( sussy, Luna lo supo y se encargó de expandirlo, esa chica puede parecer sumamente perdida pero es extrañamente perspicaz.)

Con una cara de no haber roto nunca un plato a la cual le hubiera dado un oscar le dije:  
-Pansy, el trabajo de pociones, ¿qué me crees?

Ella rió y agregó imitando mi expresión y adoptando un tono de telenovela:

-Cierto, no se en que estaba pensando!...¡que tonta he sido!...¡dejarme llevar por los rumores!

Pronto las dos estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas camino al gran comedor y la gente que pasaba nos miraba rarito.

Empezamos a organizar un poco lo que haríamos en el concurso de canto.

Había que cantar una canción lenta y una movida.

Estuvimos pensando los temas que obviamente serán una sorpresa.

Y luego fuimos a los jardines donde armamos un poco la coreografía del tema movidito.

En eso mientras bailábamos nos agachábamos las dos y empinábamos el trasero y justo tuve la "dicha" de que Draco y Zabi pasaran.

En puntillas de pie, se acercaron y Draco me tocó la colita de la manera más descarada posible, mientras Blaise apenas si rozo el de Pansy. Se ve que la morena tiene carácter un poco fuerte .

Draco le contó a Blasie sobre lo que se supone que hay entre nosotros, y como buen amigo que es (porque realmente si lo conoces es un encanto) lo ayudara a quedarse con la chica...o sea yo.

La tarde paso entre risas e intentos de conquista entre nosotros.

Debo admitir que fue realmente divertido!

Me ayudo a olvidarme un poco de la discusión de los chicos y de que ya no me hablan.

Y de paso entre los 4 trazamos un plan de venganza para la Chang por la cantidad de maldades que hizo(Según lo que me han contado, la Chang detrás de esa cara inocente es una de las peores arpías.)

Cya Su

**H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

e.e

si, soy la pero , Millones de disculpas muchachas :S, la verdad no tengo escusa :S sepan disculparme :s

espero que les guste el capitulo :$ y pueden tirarme con lo qe tengan, los golpes seran recibidos :)

prometo actualizar antes del año que viene :$

besosostee

BlackRose14


	13. Aquí viene La Nueva Reina del Drama

hola holaaa

si hay alguien del otro lado, este es el capi numero 13

no soy Jo, asiq nada me pertenece ni pretendo lucrar, simplemente escribo para divertirrrrmeee oh yeah!

y ahora, a leer se ha dicho.

**

* * *

**

**Día**: No se, ya ni lo recuerdo **Hora:** Para que decirlo, no es relevante la hora si no el suceso a contar.

Sussy:

Lavi y PArv parece que me odian.

Hace exactamente dos semanas dos semanas me dijeron con la cara embarrada de cremas de "belleza":

-Hermione deja ya ese diario, eres demasiado dependiente de un pequeño cuaderno.

Y luego de eso te sacaron de mis manitas y te escondieron vaya a saber donde y luego dijeron:

-Intenta dejar de escribir en ese diariesucho durante 2 semanas o le diremos a Harry/Ron que mantienes una relación amistosa con Perverboy alias Zabi , Parkinson y que mantienes una relación amistosa/amorosa con el Ferret boy.

Y como no podía dejar que revelaran nada todavía, tuve que cumplir.

Debo decir que FUERON LAS PEORES SEMANAS DE MI VIDA.

Porfi Sussy, nunca mas te separes de mi por tanto tiempo. Casi podría jurar que las ansias me mataban de a poco, comiéndose lentamente mis entrañas y bueno, en fin, tengo mil cosas por contarte.

Ahh. Estoy nerviosa nerviosa nerviosa ¡¡¡NERVIOSA!!

No puede ser.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me dará un surmenage.

Hoy, durante el desayuno, Dumbly estaba haciendo una vista panorámica de los alumnos y sus ojos se veían parecidos a los del profe/no profe Moody.

Su mirada se veía mas rarita que de costumbre.

Y antes de contarte bien que paso debo decir, marcar, resaltar, encuadrar y dejar bien en claro que Dumbly cada día esta más loco desquiciado.

Todo el mundo estaba tranquilamente almorzando. Se percibia un ambiente alegre y raramente pacifico.

De pronto Dumbly pegó un grito a todo pulmón con la voz amplificada, alterando la paz del lugar.

Muy alarmados todos nos giramos a ver que sucedía y Dumbly simplemente dijo volviendo a su tono de voz normal:  
-Sigan con lo suyo, era para probar sus reflejos- eh hizo una sonrisilla de chiquito que acaba de hacer algo que hizo reír a mucha gente.

Me atrevería a decir que Dumbly tiene problemas con drogas que le atrofian el cerebrito.  
Eso, o es alcohólico o tiene problemas mentales.

Pero bueno, no importa, por lo menos el vejete es simpático .

Seguimos mas tranquilos cuando el vejete se puso a cantar suavecito y le siguió MCGonagall y luego Hagrid y luego Spout y luego Snape.

Luego, en las manos de cada profesor como por "arte de magia", apareció un instrumento .

Sevie agitaba su grasiento cabello cual metalero mientras tocaba fervientemente su triángulo eléctrico mientras Mc Gonagall bailaba tap sobre la mesa y ……………………………………………………………………………

De acuerdo, esta bien, eso no sucedió. Sólo quería darle un poco mas de emoción al relato.

Lo que realmente paso fue que Dumbly empezó a hablar, ésta vez a volumen moderado:

-Alumnos…mmm…alumnos suena feito ¿no creen?

Pasemos a lo importante.  
El concurso de canto junto con el baile se realizará una semana antes de lo previsto, lo que significa que será este sábado.

Eso es todo y esperamos que no sea un inconveniente para su preparación.

Por Merlín y sus calzones de calderos, la presentación esta sobre nosotros.

Y aún no hemos practicado casi nada.

Debo ir a buscar a Pansy.

Luego termino de contarte Sussy

**H**ermione **G**ranger.

**Hora**: Más tarde que antes.

Sussy:

Ahora estoy esperando a Pansy en la sala de los menesteres para practicar, ya sabes, necesitamos privacidad anti-plagio de presentación.

Y mientras ella llega con su acostumbrado discurso de "una diva puede llegar tarde a sus citas ", aprovecho a contarte los sucesos de estas ultimas semanas.

Harry y Ginny siguen peleados.

Ninguno de los dos quiere dar el brazo a torcer.

Resulta que una mañana estábamos saliendo del Gran comedor hacia la primera clase de la mañana (pociones donde vería a Draco , oh lalá 3)

Ginny paso enfrente nuestro.

Saludo a Ronnie y me pidió hablar EN PRIVADO.

Yo como muy buena persona que soy , y como buena amiga me consideran, accedí a hablar con ella.

Tomando aire profundamente me dijo:  
-Herm, no quiero que estemos así. No me gusta no poder hablar contigo. Por eso decidí que estás perdonada por no apoyarme.

Esa disculpa realmente me sonó estúpida y un tanto egoísta, y mas que una disculpa era una clase de absolución que Ginny me atribuyó.

Pero como la necesitaba a falta de ti, para descargar mis emociones, no hice ningún comentario y nos amigamos.

Y dirás, muy egoísta de mi parte, quizás tienes razón .

Cuando regresamos junto a Ron y Harry, este ultimo al vernos conversar nuevamente lo primero que cruzo por su cabezota llena de aire toxico fue que yo opinaba que Ginny tenía razón. Aunque ninguno de los dos la tenía, me dijo en tono de reina del drama, con muchas notas de ofensa:  
-Hermione Granger, estas oficialmente fuera de mi lista de amistades por apoyarla a ELLA en lugar de a mi. Adiós vieja amiga, que tengas suerte en la vida y no te cruces en la mía.

Y se retiro con la cabeza en alto con Ronnie atrás corriendo por alcanzarlo y a la vez enviándome una mirada de "aquí vamos devuelta. ¿Cuándo irá a terminar todo esto?"

Supuse que a Harry se le iba a pasar rápido su enojo, así que le di poca importancia. Se que no puede vivir sin mi (cofcofsin mis tareascofcof)

Mi pequeña pelirroja se fue hacia los invernaderos, y yo estaba por dirigirme hacia el lado contrario a Harry, cuando recordé que tenia pociones en el mismo lugar que el a la misma hora. ¿será porque vamos al mismo curso?

Fui a pociones y Harry me ignoro. Yo lo ignoré a él, y Ron estaba en medio de este estupido conflicto.

Terminamos pociones y por "arte de magia" me llego una notita para que vaya al 5º piso de parte de Draco.

Y ahora te estarás preguntando, ¿qué tipo de relación tengo yo con Draco Malfoy?

Realmente no lo se. Me gusta y le gusto, pero novios no somos. Somos mas como mmm "amigos con derechos".(y que excelentes derechos mmm)

Pero eso no lo sabia hasta el momento nadie mas que Pansy y Blaise.

Llegue al pasillo y aparentemente no había nadie.

De repente sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y alguien susurrándome al oído:

-Hola "amiga", que bueno que viniste.

Me solté y lo mire. Ese día lucia particularmente sexy.

Como seguía empeñada en mi intento por no parecer una facilucha le esquive un beso ( de lo cual me arrepiento) y con cara inocente le pregunte:

-¿Para qué me necesitabas Ferret boy?.

Su cara adopto un gesto muy gracioso e infantil de enojo. Ya sabes, "trompita" estirada, ceño levemente fruncido, un carameliito. Aún le molesta que lo llamen hurón, pero debería decirle que ese apodo será su karma.

Muajaja muejejejej muaaaaajajaja

-Ohh…no te enojes-le dije- solo era una bromita.

-Esta bromita te costara caro- dijo todavía con un tonito de enfado de broma.

-¿ah si?, ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer para que me perdones?-supuse que tenia en mente, pero lo deje proseguir.

-No lo se, piensa, ¿qué me has negado desde que llegaste?

-No se, tu dime.- Le conteste haciéndome la tonta, y el ni corto ni perezoso, me agarro de la cintura y dijo.

-Quizás sea esto lo que necesito para perdonarte- y luego me beso. No es que le permitiera todos los besos que quisiera, pero me enterneció su gesto así que lo deje, y yo no perdí tiempo y le respondí.

Estábamos tan concentrados en lo nuestro que no escuchamos en carraspeo detrás de nosotros pero si alcancé a oír una voz muy familiar decir:

-Emm…lo siento, sigan con lo suyo.

Me separe de Draco para ver quien era y no pude evitar soltar la exclamación que me delato como a la peor estúpida:

-¡HARRY!...¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Harry, que se había dado vuelta para irse, al reconocer mi voz volteo a verme y dijo con los ojos abiertos:

-¿Hermione?...¿qué haces tu aquí y con ese insecto?

En ese momento Draco salto serio y decidido:

-No potter, no confundas, yo Sexy ,tu insecto.

Por lo bajito, para que solo Draco escuchara murmuré:  
-Tu Ferret boy, el

Se sonrojo y Harry, quien no había oído dijo:

-Mira Hermione, yo venia a pedirte perdón y a amigarme contigo, pero esto es inaudito, ¿con este estúpido te vienes a enredar?. Yo, que toda mi vida creí que serias monja, ¿me vienes con esto?...¡Que decepción!

Esta vez Adios de verdad,¡olvídame!

Y nuevamente se fue.

Con Draco nos miramos y luego seguimos con lo nuestro.

Jijij…este oxigenado se esta volviendo un vicio que debo comenzar a controlar o me volveré adicta.

De acuerdo, mejor me detengo, dudo que quieras que te hable solo de ese sexy rubio.

Sigamos.

Esa misma noche, mientras cenábamos, Harry resentido se había aislado en una punta de la mesa a cenar y solo hablaba con Ron, el cual estaba más concentrado en su comida que en lo que Harry decía.

Harry ya cansado de que Ron prefiriera más la comida que servir como consuelo para él, se retiro ofendido.

Al ratito, entró nuevamente al gran comedor de la mano con Chang y diciendo en un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara el calamar gigante:  
-Oh Cho NOVIA mía, ¡te quiero tanto, ¡Bésame!

Y le encajo un besazo que la Chang respondió gustosa pero que Harry daba con cara de asco mal disimulada.

Según lo que me contó Pansy, que esta encargada de espiar a la Chang para conocer todos sus movimientos y concretar la venganza, todo paso algo así:

Harry salio ofendido del comedor y la Chang que estaba a punto de entrar al comedor lo intercepto.

Harry intentó evadirla y Chang le dijo:  
-Oh Harry!...¿cómo has estado desde tu ruptura con la pelirroja estupiDIGOO Ginny?

Harry que estaba resentido le dijo que mejor que nunca.

Y ella (Chang) le dijo que no se preocupara que ella poda consolarlo.

Harry estaba por irse rechazando silenciosamente su oferta.

Cuando de repente, Harry voltea y le dice:  
-Cho, tu sabes que,ya sabes, sal conmigo, ambos somos bellos y populares y vamos a llamar mucho la atención. Seremos una pareja explosiva. ¿No te parece? ¿Qué dices?

Chang no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad por lo que rápidamente se abalanzó contra Harry y estaba por besarlo cuando Harry la frena y dice:

-Acá no, solo en publico, si no hay nadie, mantente alejada

Luego de este relato, Pansy y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que:  
1# Harry es idiota.  
2# Chang aprovechadora.  
3# Harry se metió con Chang para darle celos a Ginny y hacerme enojar porque sabe que detesto a Chang

Al ratito, cuando ya no soportaba mas el espectáculo de Harry con la Chang enmugreciendo la mesa Gry, con una dosis muy elevada de bronca frené a Harry antes de que suba las escaleras a la sala y lo increpé:

-Harry James Potter, ¿se puede saber que mierda haces con ésa!? ¡Sabes que la detesto!

Y el, con tono de nenA caprichosA me dijo:  
-Si tu estas con Malfoy yo puedo salir con quien quiera, así que, a callar monjita desertora.

En ese momento entro en escena la pelirroja y dijo con un tono mas pacifico que el mió pero igualmente exaltado:

-Déjalo Herm, solo lo hace para darme celos.

Harry nuevamente con su tono de caprichosA dijo:  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que es por ti?, ya te olvide pelirroja,a Cho yo la amo!! Y…

Ginny y yo, ya cansadas de tal espectáculo, pasamos al lado de Harry (yo golpeándolo con el hombro -fue inevitable) y nos dirigimos a la sala donde podríamos descargar broncas mutuamente.

Desde es día Harry y Chang "salen" juntos y Harry continua sin hablarme.

Oops!

ahí llegó Pansy!

Debo irme.

**H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

Ya se que me re colgue y demore aaaños en actualizar, lo lamento muchisimo enserio. :(

Millones de disculpas

SI les gusto el capi, hagan feliz a alguien y dejen un review, aunqeu sea chiquitito.

Se aceptan tomatazos y pepinasos (?)

besote enoorme gente linda :)

by: Blackr0se14 (tendria q cambiarlo por 17 :p )


End file.
